I think I love you
by Mione-love18
Summary: Lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, Hermione découvre une vérité plus que troublante.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

... : Préviens Dumbledore qu'il faut convoquer une réunion d'urgence.

... : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

... : J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Rémus, préviens le!

Rémus : Ok

_Rémus disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme vertes, tandis qu'un homme, le visage émacié, les cheveux noirs, sortez des plans d'une malle pour les étaler sur la grande table qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Sirius, car il s'agissait de lui, vit entrer une jeune fille, les cheveux en bataille, dans la cuisine._

Sirius : Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être couchée à l'heure qu'il est!

Hermione : Je t'ai entendu rentrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius? J'ai entendu Rogue parler d'une nouvelle attaque!

Sirius : Il ne s'est rien passé! Retourne dans ta chambre!

Herm : Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu convoque une réunion générale à une heure du matin alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé? Tu me prends pour une idiote?

Sirius : Hermione...

Herm : Non! Les attaques se rapprochent de plus en plus du quartier où vivent mes parents! J'ai le droit de savoir!

Sirius : Tu as surtout le droit d'écouter ce qu'on te dit! Retournes dans ta chambre! Oh non, Harry, tu vas pas t'y mettre!

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On vous entends crier d'en haut!

Herm : Il se passe qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque et que ton cher parrain ne veut rien me dire!

Sirius : Hermione, vous ne faites pas encore partit de l'Ordre. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni toi!

Herm : Alors on est bons à nettoyer cette foutue maison, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la sécurité de mes parents, je n'ai rien le droit de savoir!

Sirius : Hermione ça suffit maintenant! Tu n'as pas à assister...

... : En gros, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, vous allez dans vos chambres et vous y rester jusqu'à la fin de cette nuit! Est-ce clair?

Harry : Vous n'avez aucun ordre à nous donner en dehors de Poudlard, professeur Rogue!

Rogue : Écoutez moi bien : soit vous retournez dans votre chambre en emmenant votre petite amie avec vous, soit je me charge de vous y faire retourner!

_Harry et Hermione ne dirent rien de plus et retournèrent dans leurs chambres, sans avoir oublier de lancer un regard noir à leur professeur, ainsi qu'à Sirius. Une fois à l'étage, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls debout. Les quatre derniers de la famille Weasley se tenaient sur le palier._

Herm : J'y crois pas! Ils arrivent tous! Et il ose me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé! Quand je pense que les attaques se font de plus en plus proches du quartier de mes parents!

Ginny : Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Mione, ça va aller...

Herm : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Gin.

_Tous se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que Fred prenne la parole._

Fred : Et si on utilisait les oreilles à rallonge?

George : Bonne idée George!

Fred : Merci Fred!

Ginny : Arrêtez vos conneries. On sait qui est qui!

Fred : Pff, avant, ça marchait même avec M'man.

Ron : Bon, vous les prenez ces oreilles à rallonge?

George : Eh, du calme petit! Tenez, une chacun!

_Chacun prit une oreille et laissa le fil se dérouler jusqu'à devant le porte de la cuisine. Puis, ils entendirent une conversation_

... : Il la cherche

... : Et il se rapproche. Il va bientôt la retrouver!

... : Mais il ne sait pas encore qui c'est!

... : Nous non plus d'ailleurs!

... : Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'elle d'ailleurs? Si on la retrouvait, on pourrait la mettre en sécurité

... : On sait juste qu'elle est très intelligente, une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de sa génération

... : Albus, ce pourrait très bien être Granger!

Albus : Je ne pense pas Severus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait confier leur fille à des moldus.

Rogue : On ne sait jamais! Et ça correspond : la gamine aurait été confiée à ses parents adoptifs deux jours après la mort des Potter. Hors, les parents de Granger ont eu un accident le même jour. Qui sait si elle n'aurait pas été échangée!

... : Et où serait passée la soit-disant vraie Hermione Granger?

Rogue : As-tu pensé aux chances de survie d'un bébé dans un tel accident de voiture Black?

Sirius : C'est impossible! Hermione ne leur ressemble ne aucun point!

Albus : Il a raison Severus. Miss Granger ne présente aucune similitude, mise à part son intelligence hors du commun, avec celle que devrait être Tanice. C'est impossible que ce soit elle...

_La réunion continua encore plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles tous essayèrent de trouver qui pourrait être la fille des deux mystérieuses personnes. A la fin, tous retournèrent se coucher et Hermione fut soulagée de savoir que rien n'était arrivé à ses parents. Mais la nuit suivante, une nouvelle réunion fut convoquée. Une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu. Et la mystérieuse Tanice avait été retrouvée par le mangemorts. Tout du moins, ils savaient qui elle était, mais elle n'était pas chez elle lors de l'attaque. Comme la veille, les six amis utilisèrent les oreilles à rallonge_

... : Ils sont morts. Tous les deux...

... : J'ai l'impression que tu nous cache quelque chose Sirius

... : Sur le mur de leur salon, ils avaient écrit une phrase avec le sang de ses parents. "Nous t'avons retrouvée, nous réussiront à te récupérer". Tu avais raison Rogue.

Rogue : Comment allons nous lui expliquer?

Sirius : Lui expliquer quoi? Que ses parents sont morts ou qu'elle est la fille des deux plus grands psychopathes de tous les temps?

Albus : Ca suffit tous les deux! Sirius, étant donné qu'elle est la fille de Bellatrix, tu es son oncle. Tu vas donc rester avec moi pour lui annoncer.

Sirius : Oh, bien sur. Je me vois très bien lui dire : Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Tout d'abord, tes parents sont morts. De plus, tu es ma nièce. et oui, en réalité tu es la fille de ma chère cousine Bellatrix et de Voldemort! Génial non?

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione en larmes, suivie de ses amis, qui paraissaient encore hébétés de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Herm : Dites moi que c'est faux...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Herm : Dites moi que c'est faux...

Sirius : Hermione...

Herm : NON! Je savais qu'ils étaient en danger! Mais aucun de vous ne m'a écoutée! Même si vous ne vouliez pas les protéger, vous auriez pu me laisser faire! Tout ça est de votre faute!

_La jeune fille partit en courant vers les étages, toujours en larmes._

Harry : J'y crois pas. Ma meilleure amie est la fille de Voldemort. De l'assassin de mes parents.

Albus : Harry, elle n'est pas responsable...

Harry : Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, je suis sûr qu'elle va devenir comme lui.

Sirius : Harry!

Harry : Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Sirius! Elle deviendra comme ses parents. Comme toute sa famille!

Sirius : Merci pour moi! ça fait plaisir!

Harry : On va dire que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Hermione a toujours rêvé d'être acceptée dans le monde des sorciers. Elle m'a un jour confié qu'elle aurait aimé être une Sang Pure. Car alors, elle aurait été acceptée et puissante. Hermione rêve de pouvoir. Et son père saura lui en donner. Faites moi confiance, dans quelques temps, Hermione Granger redeviendra Tanice Voldemort. Celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être.

_Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule dans sa chambre. Les affaires de Ginny avaient disparues. Voyant cela, la jeune fille paniqua et se précipita dans la cuisine._

Herm : Ginny! elle a disparu! Il n'y a plus aucune de ses affaires.

Ron : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione? Ma sœur a simplement changé de chambre!

Herm : Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Ron : Réfléchis! Toi qui es si intelligente! Qui aurait envie de partager sa chambre avec toi?

_Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Hermione qui était à nouveau en larmes. Sirius, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha d'elle._

Sirius : 'Mione, je suis désolé. Mais essaies de les comprendre. Ils ont peur. N'importe qui pourrait avoir peur.

Herm : Peur de quoi? Peur de qui? Peur de moi? Que je devienne comme mes parents? Enfin, comme mes géniteurs? Car à mes yeux, mes seuls parents sont morts hier!

_Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre, sans avoir rien manger. Elle croisa Ginny et Harry sur le palier, main dans la main, qui lui lancèrent un regard glacial._

Herm : Je vois que notre si belle amitié est finie. Pourtant, si vous ne saviez pas qui sont mes géniteurs, nous serions toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Vous me faites pitié.

Harry : Tu es déjà en train de devenir comme eux Hermione.

Herm : A qui la faute? Mes parents, mes vrais parents, les seuls qui comptent pour moi, sont morts hier. Et vous, vous me repoussez à cause de mes parents biologiques. Je suis toujours Hermione Granger et je ne serai jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS Tanice Voldemort! Mets-toi ça dans la tête Harry Potter!

_Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, comme jamais et à tout casser sur son passage. Puis, elle prit une décision. Tant que les autre verraient ses sentiments, ils pourraient s'amuser avec elle. La faire souffrir. Alors que si elle choisissait de les cacher, comme Malfoy le faisait si bien, plus personne ne pourrait la faire souffrir, la blesser.__  
__Lorsque Sirius l'appela pour manger, elle sécha ses larmes, releva la tête, afficha un air hautain et sortit. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde la regarda avec curiosité, avec crainte pour certain, mais surtout avec étonnement. Elle avait été Hermione Granger. Elle avait souhaité le rester. Mais ses soit-disant amis l'avaient déçue. Même si, au fond d'elle même, elle restait la petite fille blessée, fragilisée par la perte de ses parents et de ses amis, au dehors, elle était désormais une femme. Une femme froide et hautaine. Une femme que plus personne ne pourrait blesser. Une vrai Sang Pure en fait. en tout cas, en apparence. Quoi que... Les choses changent. Et les gens aussi..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_Sirius était inquiet._ _Chaque jour qui passait, il voyait sa nièce dépérir un peu plus; l'enterrement des Granger avait eu lieu un mois plus tôt et depuis, Hermione ne mangeait presque plus rien. Pour tout dire, elle mangeait en deux semaines ce que les autres mangeait en un jour. Elle avait énormément maigris, mais était aussi de plus en plus froide. Elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et Sirius savait que si elle recommençait à les montrer un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ça allait faire mal. En effet, Harry, Ron et Ginny passaient leur temps ensemble, sans se soucier de celle qui fut durant six ans leur meilleure amie. Enfin, ne pas se soucier n'est pas juste. soit ils l'ignoraient, soit ils la rabaissaient, lui disant aussi de retourner chez les siens, les mangemorts. Sirius se demandait comment son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, avait pu devenir aussi con. Mais le mot con serait un euphémisme devant le comportement du survivant._

_Celui ci ne cessait de répéter à Hermione, lorsqu'il lui parlait, qu'il allait tuer ses parents, en particulier son père, et qu'il les ferait souffrir pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Il lui disait aussi que si jamais elle se mettait en travers de son chemin, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Et la fureur de la jeune fille à l'encontre de son ancien meilleur ami ne cessait de s'accroître. Elle se demandait chaque jour pourquoi elle n'était pas avec ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Ainsi, peut que les mangemorts l'auraient tué elle aussi. Ou peut être l'auraient-ils emmenée avec eux. L'auraient-ils torturée ou l'aurait-ils choyée? Elle était après tout la fille de leur Maître, ils l'auraient sûrement choyée. Enfin, si elle avait accepté de devenir mangemorte. Pourquoi pas après tout ?_

_"Non Hermione, tu ne doit pas penser à cela! Devenir mangemorte n'est pas la bonne solution! Un jour, Harry et les autres changeront d'avis! Enfin, j'espère... Mais moi, est-ce que je pourrais leur pardonner? Ou ne serait-ce que redevenir comme avant? J'en doute. J'ai totalement changé. Même physiquement. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment mes cheveux ont ils pu changer de couleur? Et mes yeux aussi? ..."_

_En effet, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient désormais joliment ondulés et ses yeux avaient pris une magnifique couleur verte._

_"Comme ceux de mon père lorsqu'il était jeune... Qu'est-ce qui me prends de dire que Voldemort est mon père? Je suis devenue folle ou quoi?"_

... : Hermione! A table!

Herm : J'arrive Sirius!

_Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine, personne ne la regarda. Personne ne lui adressa un mot de tout le repas. Repas pendant lequel Hermione avala en tout et pour tout un verre d'eau._  
_Soudain, Sirius arriva avec le courrier. Il avait dans les mains plusieurs lettres de Poudlard. Il en donna une chacun des jeunes qui étaient encore à Poudlard, sauf à Hermione à qui il en remit deux. Il déplia aussi son exemplaire de la gazette et se mit à la lire quand soudain..._

Sirius : Par Merlin! Comment ont-ils su cela?

Herm : Savoir quoi?

_Sirius lui tendit la gazette. Dessus, un gros titre attiré toute l'attention : " LA FILLE CACHÉE DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM!" Dessous, on pouvait voir une phtot d'elle qui fesait plus de la moitier de la une. elle déplia le journal et regarda la rubrique indiquée qui traitait de "l'affaire" et la lut à haute voix._

Herm : _Nous pouvons aujourd'hui vous faire part de ce scoop grâce à une lettre qui nous aété envoyée par MrHarry POTTER, aussi appelé le Survivant ou l'Elu. Voici un extrait de la lettre par laquelle il nous annonçait la nouvelle : "J'ai été choqué d'apprendre que Lord Voldmeort avait une fille issue d'une relation adultérine avec la mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange. tout le monde a toujours su que Bellatrix était amoureuse de lui, mais personne n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Je fus d'autant plus choqué lorsque j'appris que celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant six ans n'était autre que celle qui sera bientôt tristement célèbre, j'ain ommé Tanice voldemort. En effet, la fille du Seigneur des Ténébres n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, élève de gryffondor (qui, selon mon avis sera bientôt à Serpentard) et que tout le monde croyait née moldue. Mais je sais, grâce à certains de ses propos qu'elle m'a confié lorsque nous étions amis, qu'elle suivra bientôt les traces de son ignoble père. en effet, Hermione a toujours rêvé de pouvoir et de domintaion. Elle a toujours souhaité être respectée et ce sont des choses que Voldemort pourra lui offri si ellele rejoint."_ Faut-il que je continue, ou est-ce assez? En tout cas, merci beaucoup Harry. Maintenant, tout le monde sait qui je suis réellement.

_Sur ce, elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit ses lettres : la première contenait la liste des fournitures qui lui seraient indispensables pour l'année à suivre._  
_La deuxième l'informait qu'elle avait été nommée préfete en chef et contenait son insigne. Hermione en fut enchantée, car être préfete en chef signifiait avoir ses propres appartements, à partager, bien évidemment, avec le préfet en chef. Mais peut lui importait. Ainsi, elle ne devrait cohabiter qu'avec une personne à la place d'une centaine de gryffondors._

_Mais une idée lui vint : après tout, pourquoi rester avec les gryffondors? Elle n'avait qu'à demander au professeur dumbledore de lui faire repasser le teste du choipeaux. Ainsi, elle serait très certainement envoyée à Serdaigle, ce qui démentirait les dires de Harry quant à sa prochaine reconversion en serpentarde doublée d'une mangemorte._  
_Suivant son idée, elle écrivit donc une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui faire part de son souhait..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_La rentrée arriva rapidement. Dumbledore avait été d'accord pour faire repasser le test du choipeaux à Hermione, juste après la répartition des premières années._

_Mais pour l'instant, elle se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express et se dirigeait vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef. Tout le monde la dévisageait et elle ne souhaiter plus qu'une chose : être enfin dans ses appartements, dans son lit, pour que plus personne ne puisse la voir, la regarder. Elle put aussi constater un changement dans l'attitude des autres élèves. Malgré ses changements physiques, chacun savait qui elle était. En effet, des photos d'elle très récentes avaient paru la veille dans tous les journaux et étaient désormais affichées un peu partout, à la gare et dans le train. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que les serpentards la respectaient désormais et que les enfants de mangemorts s'inclinaient à son passage. Par contre, il n'en allait pas de même avec les autres maisons. Tous étaient persuadés qu'elle les avait trompé. Après tout, elle affichait désormais une grande ressemblance avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry n'avait pas hésité à déclarer qu'elle avait maintenant les yeux de son père et que la même lueur de haine et de sadisme y brillaient._

_C'est donc plus qu'excédée qu'elle pénétra dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé. Mais, au lieu d'être soulagée, ce fut tout l'inverse. Devant elle se tenait un jeune blond, aux yeux bleu-acier. Il était grand et musclé, l'air hautain, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, il laissa son air de côté pour laisser place à une expression reflétant un profond respect._

Herm : Qu'est-ce que tu manigance?

Drago : Pardon?

Herm : J'ai dit qu'est-ce que tu manigance? Tu vas aussi me faire des courbettes? Ou tu vas m'insulter comme avant? Je suis sure que tu prépare un plan trodu. Soit pour m'éliminer, soit pour me ramener du côté des mangemorts. Alors je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu manigance.

Drago : Mais rien ma chère Lady.

Herm : Lady?

Drago : Ma tante Bellatrix n'est pas mariée avec le Maître. Tu es donc la seule femme qui puisse porter Son titre. En effet, Il t'a reconnue comme étant sa fille. Cela fait de toi une sorte de première dame. Lady Voldemort. Gratifiant non?

Herm : Gratifiant? tu te fous de moi? Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix! Tu crois peut être que porter le nom de Voldemort peut être gratifiant pour moi?

Drago : Si tu était réellement un membre de l'Ordre du phénix, pourquoi n'a tu pas adressé un mot, un regard à tes soit-disant amis? Et pourquoi Potter a-t-il tout balancé?

Herm : Ca ne te regardes pas! Alors fous moi la paix!

Drago : Je te signale que nous allons vivre ensemble pendant un an. Il serait peut être temps de mettre nos querelles de côté?

Herm : Mais bien sur. Même si je reste un membre de l'Ordre?

Drago : Oh, évidemment, le Maître m'a dit de te rendre la vie agréable si tu venais de notre côté. Sinon, j'ai la mission de tout faire pour te faire craquer. Et il m'a donné carte blanche. J'ai TOUS les moyens pour te faire craquer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, une lueur sadique sur le visage.  
Hermione se recula jusqu'à être coincée contre la porte.

Drago : Alors? Que décides-tu?

_Alors que Hermione mettait ses mains sur les épaules de Drago pour le repousser, un "crac" sonore se fit entendre et Mac Gonnagal apparut dans le compartiment._

Mac Go : Oh! Je vois ce que Mr Potter voulait dire!

Herm : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez professeur. C'est lui qui...

Mac Go : Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en contrefiche. Ce soir, vous ne ferez plus partie de ma maison. C'est bien vous qui l'avez demandé si je ne m'abuse.

_Après un dernier regard dédaigneux à Hermione, elle parla aux deux préfets en chef de leurs nouvelles obligations. Puis, elle retourna au château en transplannant. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, s'en prit ouvertement à Drago._

Herm : Tu es content? Maintenant, grâce à vous, toutes les personnes que j'apprécies et qui m'appréciaient elles aussi me déteste!

Drago : Et encore Lady, la partie ne fait que commencer...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Le train était enfin arrivé à destination et Hermione, après avoir dirigé les premières années, se trouvait désormais assise à la table des gryffondors._

"Plus pour longtemps" _songea-t-elle alors que les nouveaux faisaient leur entrée._

_A la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva et annonça que le jaune fille allait changer de maison._  
_Harry affichait un petit sourire du genre : "je vous l'avais bien dit", tandis que Hermione se dirigeait vers le choipeaux._

choipeaux : mmh, Miss Granger.. Enfin, Voldemort devrais-je dire... Tu as toujours toutes les qualités requises à gryffondors, mais quelque chose à changé en toi... Oui, je vois de la détermination, mais aussi de la ruse. Tu représente désormais parfaitement les Sang-purs : froide, hautaine, tu caches tes sentiments à la perfection... Tu serais merveilleusement bien chez les... SERPENTARDS!

Herm : Quoi? C'est impossible! Je devais aller chez Serdaigle, pas chez Serpentard! Hors de question! Je ne veux pas aller chez ces sales serpents! Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix moi! Pas un sale mangemort comme Malfoy ou Rogue!

Mc Go : Miss Granger! s'il vous plait! Un peu de tenue! c'est vous qui avez demandé à changer de maison. Vous êtes maintenant chez les serpentards que ça vous plaise ou non! Et je vous prierais de ne pas proférer de telles accusations sur l'un de vos professeurs! C'est vous qui êtes la plus apte à devenir une mangemorte dans cette salle!

Albus : Professeur Mac Gonnagal! Miss Granger! Je vous demanderai de vous calmer! Miss Granger, vous rejoignez immédiatement votre nouvelle maison et vos nouveaux camarades!

Herm : Bien! Professeur Dumbledore!

_La jeune fille avait ajouté cela d'un ton cassant. Elle releva la tête, reprit son air hautain et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table. Évidemment, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place et elle se trouvait à côté de Malfoy. Elle s'y dirigea donc, à contre cœur et s'assit prés de cet être qu'elle haïssait tant. Cependant, l'accueil que les serpents lui réservèrent n'était pas celui qu'elle imaginait._

... : Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. On aurait pu devenir amis tu sais!

... : Elle a raison

... : Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à serpentard que nous n'avons pas de cœur et d'amis tu sais

... : Et d'après ce que nous avons pu voir, nous sommes peut être plus soudés que les gryffondors

... : Nous, on n'aurait jamais repoussé quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il soit le fils de Dumbledore ou une autre personne comme ça

... : C'est clair. Tant que la personne est à Serpentard, on ne regarde pas le reste

... : Si tu es à Serpentard, c'est que tu es comme nous. On va pas aller chercher plus loin.

Drago : Alors, tu trouve toujours que les serpentards et les mangemorts sont si terribles que ça?

Herm : Fou moi la paix Malfoy. Et pour les autres, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit.

Pansy : Ca fait rien! Tu sais, nous aussi on est désolé pour toutes ces années. Mais maintenant que nous savons qui tu es, plus rien ne sera comme avant!

Herm : Merci. Heu, Pansy? Amies?

Pansy : Amies!

_Après le repas, Hermione monta dans ses appartements et se précipita dans sa chambre. A peine eut-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle s'endormit pour se faire réveiller, quelques heures plus tard, par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se trouvait avec elle, dans son lit. Elle hurla et alluma la lumière. Elle parvint à reconnaître l'intrus._

Herm : Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Drago : Je viens te faire une petite visite! Ton père m'a dit de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour te pourrir la vie! Alors, je commence gentiment!

Herm : Et ça s'arrêtera quand exactement?

Drago : Lorsque tu auras craqué! Et que tu nous rejoindra! Mais dis moi, c'est que t'as l'air drôlement bien foutue sans tous tes pulls!

Herm : Mais je t'en pries! Fais-toi plaisir!

Drago : Si gentiment proposé, je ne peux qu'accepter!

Herm : Eh! C'était ironique! alors bas les pattes!

Drago : Pff, t'es pas drôle!

Herm : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai drôle alors que tu viens me faire chier dans mon lit à 3h00 du mat! Alors maintenant, casse toi!

Drago : Non.

Herm : Pardon? Comment ça non?

Drago : j'ai dit non!

Herm : Très bien! Alors bonne nuit!

_Sur ce, elle éteint la lumière et se recoucha; malheureusement pour elle, Drago n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser dormir et passa le reste de la nuit à la tripoter._

_Le lendemain ,elle arriva donc encore totalement endormie à son premier cours qui n'était autre que potions en commun avec les gryffondors._

Harry : Eh bien! Y'en a qui se sont amusé cette nuit! Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Herm : Eh bien Potter, c'est la différence entre moi et toi, qui restera puceau encore un bon moment!

Harry : oO ...

Herm : Oh, tu ne sais plus quoi dire? Ca nous fera des vacances comme ça!

_Sur ce, elle s'assit à côté de Pansy qui était morte de rire._

Pansy : Quel idiot ce Potter!

Rogue : Miss Granger, Miss parkinson, je vous prierai de ne pas perturber mon cours! Bien que je sois totalement d'accord avec vous sur un certain point, Miss Granger!

_La journée se passa ainsi, avec des disputes entre serpentards et gryffondors. Mais Hermione restait sur ses positions; jamais elle ne deviendrait une mangemorte! Quoi que..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Les jours passaient lentement aux yeux d'Hermione._

_Les professeurs, mis à part Rogue avec qui elle s'entendait désormais très bien, la méprisaient, la rabaissaient devant tous. Il en allait de même avec les élèves de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Gryffondor. Son seul soutient résidait désormais dans les Serpentards, en particulier Pansy, qui sous ses airs de salope était une fille en or. Malgré tout, au milieu des serpentards, il y en avait un qui faisait tout pour pourrir la vie de la jeune fille. Il s'agit bien évidemment de Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci voulant à tout prix, il faisait tout pour rabaisser Hermione et la faire craquer._

_Un matin, Pansy se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas._

Pansy : Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'as pas l'air très bien.

Herm : Vas dire ça à Drago. J'ai manqué de me faire violer cette nuit.

Pansy : Quel con ce gars! il ne t'as quand même pas frappée?

Herm : ...

Pansy : je dois en déduire que si. Tu Herm, si tu nous rejoignais, tout ça s'arrêterai.

Herm : Pansy! J'ai été élevée par des moldus!

Pansy : Hermione, le Maître n'attend pas de toi que tu devienne une mangemorte active. Il veut simplement que sa fille le rejoigne. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est porter de belles robes, être belle et désirable, trouver un bon mari et faire un héritier. Après, tu auras tout l'argent que tu souhaiteras. Tu n'auras qu'à claquer des doigts et tout ce que tu voudras apparaîtra devant toi. Tu seras une vraie princesse. Sans coups, sans viols, sans Drago pour t'embêter!

Herm : Il n'a pas réussi à me violer! J'ai mis son appareil reproducteur momentanément hors service grâce à mon genou!

Pansy : Herm, penses-y! Tu veux que tout ça s'arrête, ou tu veux qu'il devienne encore plus violent? Si tu ne nous rejoint pas, ils finiront par te tuer. Que se soit ton père ou Drago, ou un quelconque autre mangemort.

Herm : Tu resteras mon amie, hein? Et on pourras toujours se voir?

Pansy : Évidemment, si tu viens avec nous.

_Le soir, lorsque Drago entra dans leurs appartements, il trouva Hermione en larmes sur le canapé._

Drago : Toujours pas fini de chialer?

_Il la releva et lui donna une gifle. La jeune femme retomba sur le canapé._

Herm : Arrêtes Drago! Je... J'en peux plus...

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à faire?

Herm : J'accepte.

Drago : Oh, mais ça change tout Lady. Je vais prévenir ton père.

_Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Drago était devenu aimable et respectueux. Mais Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'elle avait accepté. Au fond d'elle même, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu faire ça. Et surtout, comment tout avait basculait. Une fois de plus, ce soir là, elle s'endormit avec Drago. Mais pour une fois, c'était de son plein grés..._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsque Hermione se leva les lendemain matin, elle se demanda pourquoi Drago était aimable avec elle. Puis elle se rappela. Elle avait accepté et il avait fini par la consoler toute la soirée. Puis ils s'étaient endormis.

Herm : Salut.

Drago : Bonjour Lady. Bien dormi?

Herm : Ouai. bon, je vais me préparer.

Drago : Tanice!

Herm : je préférerais qu'on continue à m'appeler Hermione.

Drago : Bien, alors Hermione, je vais organiser une petite fête ton honneur ici même avec les mangemorts. Nous serons une trentaine. Mais, pour l'événement, il serait bien que tu t'achètes quelques nouveaux vêtements. Pansy viendra à Prés-au-Lard avec toi pour te conseiller. Il est temps que tu t'habilles comme une personne de ton rang. Et comme une vrai mangemorte. Pas comme une petite fille ou une Wesaley fille n°2. Et puis, tu passeras aussi chez le coiffeur. Il pourra te mettre en valeur comme cela. Bien que tu n'en ai pas réellement besoin avec ton nouveau physique.

Herm : Ok. Par contre, je n'ai pas d'argent...

Drago : Tu crois vraiment que tu n'en as pas? Ton père m'a laissé de l'argent pour toi. Je pense que tu aurais de quoi t'acheter toutes les boutiques de Prés-au-Lard et ce qu'elle contienne avec ça. Et même plus! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent Hermione.

Herm : Ok. C'est quand la fête?

Drago : Samedi soir. Tu n'auras qu'à aller faire les boutiques samedi matin et après-midi.

Herm : Ok, bon ben je vais me préparer. a plus tard Drago.

Drago : A plus tard Princesse.

_Le Samedi matin, Hermione fut prête à 9h00 et partit avec Pansy, comme elles en avaient convenu la veille. Hermione portait un simple jean noir et un petit chemisier blanc, tandis que Pansy, elle portait une mini-jupe noir avec un top rouge. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers les boutiques de vêtements les plus chères du village. Et les essayages commencèrent. En voyant les vêtements que Pansy lui choisissait, Hermione ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter ça, qu'elle n'avait pas le corps qu'il fallait. Pansy, elle, ne cessait de rire en voyant la mine effarée de son amie. et elle réussit finalement à lui faire porter ce qu'elle lui avait choisit. Elles achetèrent une quinzaine de robes de soirée, autant de robe de cocktail, des escarpins, encore des escarpins, des bottes et des boots. elles achetèrent aussi une multitude de vêtements de tous les jours ainsi que des vêtements pour les fêtes des serpentards. Hermione, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Drago voulut aussi offrir des vêtements à Pansy et elles durent donc appeler une multitude d'elfes de maison appartenant aux mangemorts pour porter leurs achats._

_L'après-midi, après avoir mangé dans le restaurant le plus cher du village, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent chez le coiffeur. Celui-ci choisit lui même la coupe d'Hermione et c'est à peine si la jeune femme se reconnut dans le miroir. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais au niveau de la poitrine et étaient dégradés autour du visage et sur la longueur et ils formaient désormais de belles anglaises. De plus, le visagiste du salon l'avait maquillée, ce qui était une première pour Hermione, sauf si on comptait le bal de quatrième année. En définitif, elle était désormais une magnifique jeune femme. Plus la petite fille qui avait peur de se faire remarquer._

_Les deux amies passèrent, pour finir, dans une parfumerie pour acheter parfum et maquillage, puis dans une bijouterie, pour enfin rentrer au château._  
_Il était déjà 18h00 quand elles arrivèrent, aussi décidèrent-elles d'aller directement manger, pour ensuite aller se préparer. En voyant Hermione entrer dans la Grande salle, plusieurs garçons sifflèrent, ce qui fit rougire la jeune fille. Même Harry et Ron se prirent des coups par leurs petites amies respectives, j'ai nommé Ginny et Lavande, qui ne supportaient pas les voir regarder une autre fille qu'elles. Harry tenta alors de rattraper le coup._

Harry : Ne pense pas qu'elle m'intéresse mon cœur. Je regarde juste le nouveau pas qu'elle a fait pour devenir un vrai p-te. t'as vu ses vêtements. Elle est vraiment digne de ses nouveaux amis désormais!

_Hermione avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Harry et se leva de sa table pour aller vers celle des gryffondors._

Herm : Eh bien Potter. Eux au moins, ce sont de vrais amis. pas comme toi! Mes parents sont morts et tout ce que tu a trouvé à faire, c'est m'enfoncer. M'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus. Me blesser chaque jour un peu plus. Enfin, je dis toi, mais vous avez tous fait pareil. J'étais toujours la même quand ils sont morts. C'est vous qui m'avaient fait changer. Et si les serpentards n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Tu dis que je deviens une p-te, mais je ne m'appelle pas Ginny, ni Lavande, qui sont passées toutes les deux en même temps dans le lit de Drago. Je ne te dirai pas quand, je préfère te voir chercher. Bonne soirée!

_Drago, qui passait justement par là (comme c'est bizarre!), décida d'en rajouter un peu._

Drago : Je dirais entre la rentrée et maintenant! Hey, mais vous sortiez déjà ensemble!

Sur ce, il rejoignit Hermione qui l'avait attendu un peu plus loin et la prit par la taille.

Herm ( pour que seul Drago l'entende) : Maintenant que j'ai accepté, on pourrait devenir amis non? Enfin, juste si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer!

Drago : Promis Princesse!

Herm : Tiens, c'est nouveau ça!

_Ils s'assirent tous deux à leur table, à côté de Pansy et Blaise qui regardaient Harry et Ron se disputer avec Ginny et Lavande._

Ginny : Peut être que si tu te décidais à me b-iser, je ne serais pas aller voir ailleurs!

Harry : Quoi? J'aimerai bien savoir une chose : tu m'aime vraiment ou tu veux juste te faire sauter?

Ginny : Évidemment que je t'aime! Mais je suis aussi en manque de SEXE!

_Là, toute la Grande Salle éclata, non, explosa de rire et Ginny devint écarlate devant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous les professeurs restaient bouche-bée et Rogue explosa lui aussi de rire devant l'énormité que venait de laisser échapper la fille Weasley. Il allait se faire un plaisir de remettre ça lors des réunions des futurs poulets grillés. Et il allait bien se marrer devant la tête des Weasley parents et fils. Ginny partit de la Salle en courant et Harry la suivit._

Ron : C'est pareil pour toi?

Lavande : Oui

Ron : J'y crois pas!

_Ils sortirent eux aussi à la suite de leurs amis sous les remarques cinglantes des serpentards._

Herm : J'y crois pas! C'est elle la Sainte-nitouche et moi la p-te à part ça! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers!

_Après avoir fini leur repas et leurs discussions (qui évidemment tournaient autour des deux couples stars de la soirée!) Hermione, Drago et Pansy retournèrent dans les apparentements des préfets en chef. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent donc à se préparer pour la soirée qui allait suivre, tandis que Drago, lui, finissait de tout préparer dans leur salle commune._


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7__:_

_Lorsque l'heure de la fête arriva, les filles descendirent dans la Salle Commune des préfets en chef; celle-ci était décorée aux couleurs des serpentards, soit noir, vert et argent. Tout le monde était déjà présent et les invités regardèrent Hermione bouche bée lorsqu'elle sortit. Elle portait une mini-jupe noire, assortie d'un dos nu vert et argent et de talons noirs. Ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés et elle s'était maquillée dans des tons noirs et argent._

Drago : Une parfaite serpentarde.

Herm : La fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A l'entente de ces quelques mots, tous les mangemorts présents applaudirent et félicitèrent Hermione pour les avoir rejoint et Drago pour son bon travail. Pansy aussi fut félicitée, car Drago savait qu'il aurait eu du mal sans elle. Drago la prit dans ses bras, puis il la consulta du regard et, voyant qu'elle était d'accord, il décida de faire une annonce._

Drago : Bien, si nous sommes ici, c'est bien entendu pour fêter l'entrée de la fille du Maître parmi nous. Mais aussi, ne croit pas que nous te volons la vedette Lady, pour annoncer que nous sommes désormais officiellement fiancés Pansy et moi. Évidemment, vous êtes tous conviés au mariage qui aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous, mais je vous le rappelle. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit savoir pour Hermione! Est-ce clair? Je me chargerai personnellement de celui ou celle qui laissera filtrer l'info! Bonne soirée!

_Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers Pansy et Drago._

Herm : Toutes mes félicitations! Mais tu aurais pu me le dire Pansy! Je croyais que nous étions amies!

Pansy : Justement Herm, pour réparer cela, que dirais tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin?

Herm : Ce serait avec joie!

_Sur ce, elle serra ses deux nouveaux amis dans ses bras, puis la fête commença réellement._

_Ce soir là, Hermione bu plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais pour la première fois, elle se montrait telle qu'elle était. La petite fille sage, coincée et toujours dans ses livres se montra légèrement provocante, juste comme il le fallait, sensuelle et féminine; Elle révéla des talents en danse plutôt suggestive et se retrouva à avoir embrassé quasiment tous les garçons présents à la fêtes en même pas deux heures._  
_Et elle se prêta au jeu des soirée serpentard. Bien vite, elle se retrouva dans un coin de la salle, assise à califourchon sur les genoux d'un garçon, à l'embrasser avec avidité._  
_Puis, l'espace d'un instant, la réalité la frappa. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Elle se retrouvait à embrasser un garçon qu'elle avait toujours haïs, mise à part cette année. Elle se vit face à Harry, Ron et Ginny, leurs regards plein de dégoût, lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une traînée et qu'ils avaient eu raison de la laisser tomber. En voyant ce qu'elle était devenue..._

Herm : C'est de votre faute.

Le mec : Hein?

Herm : Rien! A plus tard!

Elle se leva et partit d'une démarche féline et aguicheuse, tout en lançant un clin d'œil au mec avec qui elle était un instant avant.

Drago : Alors princesse. Tu lâche ton copain comme ça? Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier!

Herm : Ouai, mais après quelques minutes à l'embrasser, je l'ai trouvé fade. Alors pas la peine de coucher avec.

Drago : Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas la petite vierge effarouchée que tout le monde croit!

Herm : En effet. depuis l'été de mes 14 ans! Et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien!  
Drago : Et peut-on savoir qui c'était ?

Herm : Un beau blond aux yeux bleu. Un sorcier français, du nom d'Anthony. Mais je ne croit pas que tu le connaisse.

Drago : Non, en effet. Mais dit moi, tu es attirée par les blonds aux yeux bleus?

Herm : Pourquoi?

Drago : et bien, Anthony, le gars que vient de lâcher, moi...

Herm : Toi? Même pas en rêve! Et tu oublies Krum!

Drago : En parlant de lui, que s'est-il passé entre vous?

Herm : A ton avis? Le bal s'est bien passé après l'été de mes 14 ans non?

_Sur ce, elle partit, un verre de vodka à la main, danser avec les garçons qui ne se faisaient pas prier pou la toucher de tous les côtés. Et Hermione? Elle se sentait vivante. Non, elle se sentait revivre. Elle se sentait à nouveau elle même. Et elle continua à boire et à draguer toute la soirée, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait réellement. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle faisait réellement, elle ne s'en rendit compte que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla totalement déshabillée, dans son lit, accompagnée d'un jeune brun aux yeux verts, pas plus habillé qu'elle..._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Herm :Oh Merde, Merde, Merde! Zabini, lève toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit?

Zabini :A ton avis Princesse?

Herm :Y'a que Dray qui m'appelles Princesse, c'est clair?

Zabini :Tu préfères que je t'appelles mon cœur? Ou mon amour? Désolé de devoir te dire ça Lady Voldemort, mais ces surnoms ne font pas très Serpentard! Et encore moins mangemort! Je tiens à ma réputation moi!

Herm :Je ne te demande pas de me trouver un surnom débile! Je souhaite juste que tu sorte de mon lit, que tu récupère tes affaires et que tu te casses!

Zabini :Quoi? Alors on ne sort pas ensemble?

Herm :Non, désolée!

Zabini :Alors la petite Sainte-nitouche couche avec des mecs sans même sortir avec?

Herm :Depuis quand est-ce qu'il faut sortir avec un mec pour coucher avec?

Zabini :Oo

Herm :C'est ça, ferme là et casse toi par la même occasion!

_Blaise se rhabilla, pris ses affaires et sortit de la chambre, furax. Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

Drago : Princesse...

Herm : Oui, Dray?

Drago : Qu'est-ce que mon meilleur ami faisait dans ta chambre?

Herm : Aucune idée!

Drago : Hermione...

Herm : Mais c'est vrai! Je ne me souviens plus de rien après notre petite discussion d'hier! Tu sais, quand j'ai laissé tombé le blond aux yeux bleus! Après, c'est le trou noir!

Drago : Ok. ben je peux te dire que tu as allumé.. Oh pardon, dansé avec tous le reste des mecs présents. Et après, je t'ai perdu de vue. maintenant, je sais où tu étais et ce que tu faisais!

Herm : Hahaha! très drôle Mr Malfoy! dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui; Puis, elle pointa son index devant le visage du jeune homme. Mais sache que je n'allume personne moi! les mecs bavent devant moi! Point barre!

Drago : Et modeste avec ça! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Herm : La modestie c'est bon pour les Griffys! je suis à Serpentard à ce que je sache!

Pansy : Oh, Mione revendique son statut de Serpentarde! Et bien, que de changement!

Herm : Te moques pas Pansy! et depuis quand tu dors dans nos appartements?

Pansy : Depuis que Drago et moi sommes fiancés! dit-elle en embrassant le dit Drago.

Herm : Oh! Ben je vous laisse alors! Je vais me préparer moi! Faites pas trop de bébés! Vous n'êtes même pas encore mariés!

_La jeune fille se prit un coussin dans la tête. Elle éclata de rire avant de le renvoyer à Drago puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

Herm : Bon, alors, est-ce qu'on s'est protégé au moins? Bonne question! Euh... c'est quoi le sort déjà? Ha oui, c'est bon!

_Elle se lança le sort, puis partit prendre sa douche. Elle ressortit en serviette et regarda dans la salle commune._

_Drago était assis sur le canapé, Pansy sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Hermione. Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir s'habiller. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après, pour demander à Pansy si elle avait une potion anti gueule de bois. Voyant que celle-ci était très occupé (allongée sur le canapé, Drago sur elle, elle a les mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise et lui sous son chemisier à elle! je sais pas si vous voyez mdr!), elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se coiffer et se maquiller. lorsqu'elle ressortit, un livre à la main, ses deux amis ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée et étaient désormais en sous-vêtements sur le canapé. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil, levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle essaya de lire, mais lorsqu'elle vit Pansy commencer à descendre le boxer de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

Herm : Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça?

Drago : Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Herm : Dois-je te rappeler que j'habite moi aussi ici, mon cher colocataire?

Drago : Oh, c'est bon!

Pansy : Et t'es ici depuis combien de temps?

Herm : Quelques minutes! Je voulais voir à quel moment vous alliez me remarquer!

Drago et Pansy : Oh!

Herm : Bien, il est 12h30. je vous propose d'aller manger! je vous laisse juste le temps de vous rhabiller et on y va! Moi je vais poser mon livre!Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et ses deux amis étaient déjà habillés.

Drago : Oh fait, Mione! J'ai eu un courrier de ton père! Il souhaite que tu passes les vacances de noël chez moi. Ainsi, il pourras te présenter à tous les mangemorts. Enfin, les plus proches. Et puis, en plus, notre mariage aura lieu durant ces vacances. Donc, autant que tu sois sur place!

Herm : Ok, merci de l'info Dray! hey! Mais c'est dans un mois les vacances!

Drago : En effet Herm! Faut te réveiller!

Herm : Pff

_Ils partirent donc se restaurer, puis passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à faire leurs devoir (chose qui n'avait pas changé pour Hermione! )_

_Puis, les semaines passèrent et les vacances arrivèrent. Hermione prit donc le train avec Drago, Pansy et les mangemorts dont les parents étaient parmi les plus influents._

_Arrivés à King cross, Hermione et ses deux amis transplannèrent vers le Manoir Malfoy._

_La bas, Drago ouvrit galamment la porte aux jeunes filles et murmura pour Hermione :_

Drago : Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy Lady Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Herm : Wouao, c'est superbe!

Drago : C'est sur que ça change de la maison Weasley!

Herm : Ca tu l'as dit!

Lucius : Bienvenue Lady! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour chez nous! Votre père souhaite vous voir ce soir; Aussi serait-il préférable que vous vous changiez pour aller le voir! Drago, montre lui sa chambre!

Drago : Bien père!

Herm : Merci Monsieur Malfoy!

Lucius : Le plaisir est pour moi! Bonjour Pansy! comment allez vous?

Pansy : Très bien Monsieur Malfoy! Je vais accompagner Hermione et Drago. Je pourrai ainsi aider Hermione à se préparer!

Lucius : Je vous en pries!

_Les trois amis partirent donc vers les étages. La chambre d'Hermione, ou plutôt son appartement, se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du manoir. L'appartement en lui même ressemblait à un palais. Magnifique! La première pièce est un salon aux couleurs des serpentards. Il y a un canapé et des fauteuils dans les mêmes couleurs autour d'une table basse. Dans un coin, on peut voir un mini bar rempli de bouteilles de toutes sortes. Il y a une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le parc du manoir. Ce que je n'avais pas vu en arrivant, c'est la magnifique piscine derrière la maison ainsi que l'immense parc composé de jardins, d'un lac et d'une forêt. La baie vitrée s'ouvre sur une terrasse avec salon d'extérieur dans les tons noir et beige. De retour à l'intérieur, il y a aussi une magnifique cheminée dans le salon; Au dessus de celle-ci se trouve le blason de Serpentard ainsi qu'une représentation de la marque des ténèbres. Il y a plusieurs portes. La première donne sur l'immense bibliothèque des Malfoy. L'autre donne sur ma chambre. Les tons de cette pièce sont plus doux que ceux du salon. En effet, la chambre est composée d'un immense lit à baldaquins aux rideaux vert pomme. Les draps sont en soie vert clair eux aussi. Il y a quelques meubles, tels un bureau, des fauteuils prés de la fenêtre, ou encore des tables de chevet. On peut voir deux portes. La première donne sur une immense salle de bain. Il y a une cabine de douche avec des jets de massage, ainsi qu'une immense baignoire. On peut aussi voir deux vasques surmontées de miroirs et autour de laquelle s'alignent de nombreux produits de beauté. Je ressors de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers la seconde porte. Il s'agit d'un dressing immense contenant d'innombrables robes de bal, de cocktail, et de vêtements de tous les jours. il y a aussi au moins une centaine de paires de chaussures et des sacs et autres accessoires. Tout est classé par couleur, jusque dans les nuances. je crois que les elfes doivent avoir beaucoup de boulot rien qu'avec mes appartements!_

Drago : Bien, je vous laisse vous préparer les filles. Je serai dans ma chambre. tu sais où elle se trouve Pansy.

Pansy : Pas de problème! On t'appelle quand on est prêtes Dray.

Drago : Parfait!

_Drago partit et Pansy commença son travail, à savoir préparer Hermione pour la présenter au Maître!_

Pansy : Bien! On commence par un bon bain avec des huiles parfumées! Aller, viens princesse!

_Hermione la suivit et les jeunes filles prirent un bain. n'étant pas pudiques lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble et la baignoire étant largement assez grande, les deux jeunes filles prirent donc leur bain ensemble. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, elles se dirigèrent vers le dressing. Pansy choisit des sous vêtements pour Hermione, ainsi que sa robe et ses chaussures. Elle misa donc sur des sous-vêtement en dentelle noire et argent, avec une robe noire assez sexy et des talons noirs eux aussi. Elle fit apporter ses propres vêtements par un elfe et les deux jeunes femmes s'habillèrent. Puis, Pansy se coiffa et coiffa Hermione d'un chignon souple dont ressortaient quelques mèches. Les deux jeunes filles se maquillèrent légèrement, puis allèrent chercher Drago. celui-ci était vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier noire brodée de fils d'argent. ils descendirent tous trois dans le petit salon qui n'avait rien de petit, du manoir._

"Superbe!" murmura Lucius lorsque Hermione pénétra dans le salon

_Toutefois, personne ne l'entendit. Lucius reprit contenance et leur adressa un sourire made in Malfoy avant d'ajouter :_

Lucius : Bien! Parfait! Vous avez fait du bon travail mesdemoiselles!

Herm : C'est Pansy qui a fait tout le travail!

Lucius : Ne jamais donnez le mérite à quelqu'un d'autre Miss! C'est la règle de base chez les mangemorts. évidemment, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend auprès de gens comme les Weasley! suivez moi, je vais vous conduire auprès du Maître.

_Hermione le suivit donc à travers le manoir, tandis que Lucius lui indiquait les différents pièces, telles la salle à manger, ou encore le grand salon. Puis, il la fit pénétrer dans la salle de bal où se trouvait Voldemort en personne. Lucius s'approcha devant lui et s'inclina._

Lucius : Je vous emmène votre fille Maître!

Voldemort : Bien! tu peux disposer Lucius.

_Celui-ci s'inclina à nouveau puis sortit de la pièce. Voldemort se tourne alors vers la jeune femme._

Voldemort : Voici donc ma fille. Tu ressemble énormément à Bella. Bien que tu ai mes yeux et certains de mes traits. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Quelle honte!

Herm : Harry n'est plus mon ami. Tout comme tous les autres. Désormais, je ne fais que les mépriser.

Voldemort : Je vois que Drago t'as aidé à forger ton caractère; il a fait du bon travail. il sera donc récompensé. Mais parlons de toi. Il est hors de question que je t'envoie au en mission. tu participera tout de même à la bataille finale; Mais ta première préoccupation sera autre. En effet, si il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, il me faut un héritier. Tu auras pour mission de trouver un homme digne de devenir ton époux parmi mes rangs. Et vous devrez me donner un héritier.

Herm : Bien Maître.

Voldemort : Pas Maître. Père. Tu ne recevra pas de marque. Les autres élèves de Poudlard ne doivent pas savoir que tu as rejoint mes rang. Est-ce clair?

Herm : Oui Père.

Voldemort : Parfait. je vais donc te présenter aux plus proches mangemorts.

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Grand Salon où avaient lieu les réunions des cercles de mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort. On pouvait donc voir Lucius et Drago Malfoy, accompagnés de Pansy, ainsi que les époux Lestrange et donc la mère d'Hermione, les Nott, les Zabini et tous les autres mangemorts importants. Lorsque Voldmeort et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, tous se turent._

Voldemort : Laissez moi vous présenter celle qui sera mon héritière, ma fille Tanice Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_Hermione se laissa choir sur son lit, épuisée par la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Voldemort n'était finalement pas si méchant que ça, du moins avec elle. En effet, alors que les esclaves servaient les invités, l'un deux renversa son plateau sur Hermione. Il eut beau s'excuser mainte et mainte fois, le Lord ne toléra pas cette maladresse et tortura immédiatement le dit esclave. S'en suivit une série de sorts plus cruels les uns que les autres et l'homme finit par mourir de douleur. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune compassion, qu'aucune pointe e révolte ne naissait en elle._

Herm : Non mais quel idiot! Il faut que j'aille me changer maintenant!"fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, avec une nouvelle robe hors de prix, elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange se dirigeait vers elle. Bellatrix, sa mère, qui l'avait confiée à des moldus pour la protéger. Pour que les sorciers ne la retrouve pas.

Bella : Tu es magnifique ma fille!

Herm : Merci Mère.

Bella : Il parait que Potter et compagnie t'en ont fait baver.

Herm : Ils n'ont pas été les seul. Drago aussi m'en a fait voir, pour que je vous rejoigne.

Bella : Et il sera récompensé. Ainsi que Pansy... Narcissa serait fière.

Herm : Serait?

Bella : Ma soeur est décédée. Une embuscade tendue par l'Ordre.

Herm : Oh, je vois qu'ils sont encore passés par là.

Bella : En effet. Désormais Tanice, tu devras les détester.

Herm : Mais je les déteste déjà. Pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et pour ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait.

Bella : C'est un bon début. Demain commencera ton entraînement intensif. Il est hors de question que les membres de l'Ordre puissent s'en pendre à toi sans que tu puisse te défendre. Mais je vais laisser Lucius se charger de tout expliquer. Après tout c'est avec lui que tu t'entraînera. Mais pour le moment, je vais te présenter nos amis. Viens avec moi..."

Herm : Demain... Plutôt aujourd'hui dans quelques heures. Je me demande ce que Malfoy va m'apprendre... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop sadique avec moi. Toute façon, je lui en fait baver si il est méchant avec moi.

En es tu sure?

Herm : Hein? T'as quoi la ptite voix là?

Je disais : en est tu sure? Tu le ferai vraiment souffrir?

Herm : Pourquoi pas, je suis la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps après tout.

Certes mais...

Herm : MAIS QUOI?

Lucius : Un problème Lady?

Herm : Monsieur Malfoy! Non, non aucun problème!

Lucius : Il me semblait vous avoir entendu crier.

Herm : Oh... Euh... J'étais au téléphone!

Lucius : Les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas ici.

Herm : Oh! Ca venait de là le problème alors!

Lucius : Oui, certainement. Vous êtes sure que ça va?

Herm : Oui très bien, merci!

Lucius : Bon, bonne nuit alors Miss. Profitez des quelques heures qui vous restent pour vous reposer! Nous vous attendons à 9h00 dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Soyez à l'heure. Au fait, nous commencerons par un peu d'endurance demain.

Herm : Pas de problème!

Je te l'avais dit!

Herm : Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout!

C'était quoi cette excuse du téléphone? Sérieux?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé!

C'est sur que ça ne l'aurait pas fait de dire : " Ben, voyez vous Monsieur Malfoy, je pensez à vous, et on se disputait avec ma conscience, toujours à votre sujet."

Herm : Je ne pensais pas à lui! Je pensais à l'entraînement!

Alors tu ne le trouve pas séduisant? Sexy?

Herm : Hey! Mais tu me fais quoi là la petite voix?

Oh rien, rien...

Herm : Ben bonne nuit alors! Nan mais elle a craqué cette petite voix!

Sexy... Séduisant...

Herm : TA GUEULE!

Là, c'est sur, ils vont te prendre pour une dingue!

Herm : Laisse moi dormir!"

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

_Lorsque le réveil magique d'Hermione se mit en marche quelques heures plus tar, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea sa sale de bain. Elle prit une douche bien froide, de manière à se réveillée complètement, puis passa un peignoir en satin. D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha les cheveux, les coiffa en une queue haute et se maquilla légèrement. Puis elle passa dans son dressing et choisi des vêtements de sport sorciers. Vêtements de sport, certes, mais élégant et sexy tout de même. Elle descendit ensuite à la salle à manger, mais constata qu'il n'y avait personne. elle avisa un elfe._

L'elfe : Vous êtes dans la grand salle à manger mademoiselle. celle où l'on reçoit les invités pour les dîners. Mais pour le petit déjeuner, vous devez vous rendre dans la petite salle manger.

Herm : Je rêve, même pour les salles à manger, il y en a des grandes et des petites.

Drago : Nous sommes dans un manoir où nous recevons des hôtes de luxe Hermione. Pour cela, il faut des pièces somptueuses. Mais pour nous, nous utilisons les petites salles. Ca suffit amplement.

Herm : J'imagine que c'est comme pour le petit salon!

Drago : C'est à dire?

Herm : Que les pièces qui te paraissent petites, mon cher Drago, font la taille de mon ancienne maison!"

_Drago esquissa un sourire puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite sale à manger, qui, comme Hermione s'en était douté, était immense._

Herm : Petite Salle à manger, petite!

Lucius : Un problème Miss?

Herm : Aucun Monsieur Malfoy! C'est juste que nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qui est grand ou petit.

Lucius : Ou voulez vous en venir?

Herm : Disons que pour moi, cette salle à manger serait plutôt qualifiée de très très grande. Pour vous elle est petite. Et puis, je ne sas pas comment vous vous retrouvez dans ce manoir! C'est un vrai labyrinthe.

Lucius : Je reconnais que vu votre ancienne maison, celle ci doit vous paraître... un peu grande.

Herm : C'est un euphémisme!

_Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner. Étaient présents Lucius, Hermione, Drago, Pansy, Bellatrix et son mari._

Lucius : Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable Miss. Nous allons nous rendre au terrain d'entraînement. Suivez moi.

Avoue que tu es heureuse!

Herm : Ta gueule la petite voix!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lucius : Bien, Miss, nous allons commencer par un petit échauffement! J'en profiterai pour tester votre endurance!

Herm : Mon... endurance?

Lucius : Oui Miss. Vous devez avoir une bonne endurance pour un combat qui se prolonge ou tout simplement pour la bataille finale! Il avait dit cela en conservant son air guindé, le ton froid et le regard glacial. Combien de fois courrez vous par semaine?

Herm : Heu... Je suis censée courir?

Lucius : Oui, vous êtes censée courir au moins deux fois par semaine de manière à...

Herm : Tenir lors d'un combat qui se prolonge, je sais! Oh et arrêtez de prendre cet air froid et distant avec moi! Vous êtes pire qu'un glaçon ce matin, alors qu'hier soir vous me lanciez un tout autre type de regards! Bon, on le commence cet échauffement ou on attend qu'il neige?

Lucius : Comme vous voudrez Miss! Dit Lucius après un instant hébétement face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

_  
_

_Ils commencèrent donc à courir, mais au bout de cinq minutes, alors que Lucius était en parfaite forme, Hermione s'arrêta, à bout de souffle._

Lucius : Pathétique! Même pas cinq minutes et vous êtes déjà épuisée! Et vous qui vous croyez si forte! Je crois que nous allons tout devoir reprendre du début! Allez, on continue!

Herm : Quoi? Mais ça ne va pas? Je suis complètement morte moi!

Lucius : Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire! Vous ferez ce que je vous direz un point c'est tout! Compris? Lady?

_Hermione pu déceler une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Elle était déçue de le décevoir, lui. Elle décida donc de prendre sur elle et releva la tête, un air de défit sur le visage._

Herm : Parfaitement clair! On commence?

_Et elle repartit, se promettant de ne plus abandonner aussi rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard, que Lucius mit fin à l'échauffement. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, mais ne montrait rien._  
_  
_  
_Mais l'entraînement était loin d'être finit, et Lucius lui dit de se mettre en garde et un duel magique s'engagea entre les deux mangemorts. Il fut impressionné de son agilité à esquiver les sorts, mais aussi à les renvoyer; toutefois, n'ayant pas la même endurance que Lucius, elle fut désarmée au bout d'un bon quart d'heure et stupéfixée._  
_  
_  
_L'homme la ranima, puis lui lança une épée._

Herm : De l'escrime maintenant? Nan mais vous croyez vraiment que si je me retrouve face aux membres de l'Ordre, je vais me battre à l'épée? Pis sérieusement, vous ne pourriez pas me laisser souffler deux secondes?

Lucius : Souffler? Moui, ça pourrait se faire. Je m'imagine bien, vous, pendant un duel, face à un de vos anciens... amis, lui demandant de vous laisser, vous reposer un moment. Oui, j'imagine très bien cela...

Herm : Ha, très drôle!

Lucius : Parfait, je vois que nous partageons le même humour! Allez, on commence!

__

_Contrairement à ce que pensait Lucius, Hermione était une très bonne duelliste, bien meilleure avec une épée entre les mains qu'avec une baguette. Un combat acharné commença alors entre les deux sorciers, combat qui commençait à s'éterniser au moment où Hermione réussit à blesser un Lucius plus que surprit._

Herm : Quoi? Vous pensiez que j'allais lamentablement me rétamer? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je pratique l'escrime depuis l'âge de cinq ans! Et je fais plusieurs stages plusieurs fois par ans, pendant les vacances. Sans oublier que je m'entraîne assez souvent!

Lucius : Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez un si mauvais niveau d'endurance alors?

Herm : J'avais juste envie de vous faire bisquer un peu! Et c'est réussi à ce que je vois... Mais il est vrai que je déteste l'endurance.

Lucius : Bien, alors je vais être gentil, nous allons terminer par quelques étirements, dit-il après l'avoir écoutée, tout en soignant sa blessure avec sa baguette.

_Les "étirements" en questions se révélèrent être composés de pompes, abdos et autres exercices du genre. Lucius poussa la jeune femme au bord de l'épuisement, lui laissant juste assez de forces pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans ses appartements et se préparer avant le déjeuner qui, aristocratie oblige, n'avait pas lieu avant 14h00._


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 :_

Herm : Tu m'avais dit qu je serais choyée comme une princesse! Au lieu de cela, je me retrouve à courir, combattre, faire des pompes...

Pansy : Faire des pompes? Il t'a fait faire des pompes?

Herm : Oui, et des abdos, et de la musculation et ...

Pansy : Ben t'as pas de chance ma vieille! Moi, à part courir et combattre, uniquement avec une baguette soit dit en passant, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre! C'est sûrement parce que tu es la fille du maître! Il ne veut certainement pas que tu devienne un boudin!

Herm : Merci Pansy, ça fait plaisir! Mais tu peux me dire ce que ça peut lui faire que je devienne un boudin? Il est pas là pour ça!

Pansy : Ben, il faut encore que tu te trouve un mari! Et vu comme il te regardait hier...

Herm : Et il me regardait comment?

Pansy : Ben comme un homme regarde une femme quand il a envie d'elle! Tu veux pas non plus que je te fasse un dessin! En gros, les même regards que tu lui lances!

Herm : Quoi? Mais j'ai pas du tout envie de lui!

Pansy : Oses me dire que tu ne le trouve pas séduisant!

Herm : Mais... la jeune fille s'empourpra sous le regard malicieux de son amie.

Pansy : J'en était sure! Il te plait avoue! Il te plait! Il te plait!

Herm : Arrêtes tes bêtises Pansy! D'accord il est ...séduisant. _Carrément sexy ouai..._ Mais il ne m'intéresse pas!_Menteuse..._  
_  
_Pansy : Pourquoi?

Herm : Mais... c'est le père de Drago! Il pourrait être mon père! _Comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment..._ Et puis... il est tellement froid! On dirait un glaçon!

Pansy : Ouai enfin, avoue que ça te dérangerait pas qu'il te réchauffe le glaçon en question...

Drago : Je ne veux même pas savoir de qui vous parlez les filles!

herm : Drago! Mon sauveur! Ta fiancée est folle!

Drago : Vraiment, et pourquoi?

Herm : Parce qu'elle pense que... euh... des choses qui ne te concerne absolument pas!

Pansy : Et qui ne concernent pas du tout ton père! Ajouta t-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire et de s'effondrer sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

Herm : Pansy!

Drago : Parce que mon père t'intéresse? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux

Herm : Mais n'importe quoi! C'est elle qui s'imagine des choses! Tout ça parce qu'il me fait faire des pompes pendant mes entraînements!

Drago : Il est où le rapport entre les pompes, mon père et la couleur rouge de tes joues?

Herm : Oh tais toi!

_Les deux fiancés se regardèrent avant de repartir dans un fou rire contagieux, puisque Hermione les suivit au bout de quelques instants._

Drago : Bon ,Pansy, j'étais passé te dire que nous partons dans quelques minutes pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage, chez tes parents!

Pansy : En parlant de ça! Mione il faut que fasses les essayages pour la robe de demoiselle d'honneur et celle de soirée! Verte ou argent pour la première, noire pour la deuxième!

Herm : Noire?

Pansy : Exigence pour les mariages mangemorts! Alors par pitié, pas de blanc ni ce genre de couleurs! Ca fait trop... Potter... Weasley... et tout ce genre de racaille! Brrr... Pas de ça à mon mariage! Moi, ma robe est verte et noire, brodée d'argent!

Drago : Je suis sur que ça t'iras très bien mon ange.

Pansy : Merci mon amour! Mais tu sais bien que tu ne verras pas ma robe avant le mariage! Tradition oblige!

Drago : Je te rassure, ce n'est pas la robe que j'ai hâte de voir... Parce que je suis sure qu'elle va vite se retrouver par terre!

Herm : Dray!

Drago : Allez viens, on y va! A plus Herm! On se voit ce soir!

Pansy : Bye Mione!

Herm : A plus les amoureux!

Pansy : Mione! Profites en pour...

Herm : PANSY!

_Les futurs mariés partirent en riant, avant de reprendre leur masque de froideur habituelle pour transparaître directement chez les parents de Pansy._

_Pendant ce temps, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du manoir. Celle-ci était immense. Immense et magnifique. La jeune femme passa dans les rayons, caressant la tranche des livre du bout des doigts. Tout était calme, il n'y avait personne. Elle se décida donc à consulter quelques livres de magie noire, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite si il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce._

Herm : Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote. Comme si quelqu'un allait me reprocher de lire des livres de magie noire ici! Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Lucius : En effet, personne ici ne vous en voudra pour cela, susurra une voix derrière elle.

_Elle se retourna, surprise et fit tomber le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains._

Herm : Oh, c'est vous, dit-elle en ramassant le livre.

Lucius : Je ne pensais pas que ma présence vous ferait tant d'effet, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Herm : J'ai juste était surprise! Je pensais être seule!

Lucius : Miss-je-sais-toujours-tout a toujours réponse à tout à ce que je vois! Dites le si ma présence vous dérange!

Herm : Pas du tout! Répondit-elle, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous, Mr Malfoy! Ajouta-telle après l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire en coin, comme le faisait si bien Drago.

Lucius : En effet. Bon et bien... Bonne lecture Miss... Instruisez vous bien, ce que vous lirez dans ces livres pourrait vous servir lors d'un combat!

__  
_Ceci dit, il s'en retourna dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, laissant Hermione réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci se retourna vers les rayons, mais eu l'impression d'être espionnée tout le temps qu'elle resta dans la pièce._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

_Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, pensive. Elle continua à lire un des livres de l'immense pile qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Toutefois, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Lucius et à ses paroles. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, même Voldemort n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que face à Lucius qu'elle perdait ses moyens._

Herm : C'est pas vrai... Je ne suis quand même pas amoureuse de lui... ,se dit-elle en s'affaissant sur son lit. Non, c'est pas possible. Il pourrait être mon père... Mais il est craquant... Trop beau... Sexy...

Pansy : On te dérange?

Herm : Hein? Elle se releva brusquement t tout en manquant de tomber du lit. Heu... non, pas du tout!

Pansy : Alors, qui est , je cite : « craquant... Trop beau... Sexy... »?

Herm : Mêle toi de tes affaires Pansy!

Drago : Oh, t'es susceptible Princesse!

Herm : Tu vas pas t'y mettre Drago?

Drago : Laisse moi réfléchir... si! »

_La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, et pendant le repas, les regards de Pansy et Drago ne cessaient de passer d'Hermione à Lucius. Ceux-ci se lançaient de petits regards, croyant que personne ne les voyaient, jusqu'à ce que Hermione remarque le sourire en coin qu'arborait Drago. Elle bassa les yeux vers son assiette et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à le fin du repas, alors que Drago et Pansy tentaient de cacher leurs fou rires._

_Le lendemain, Hermione passa la matinée à s'entrainer avec Lucius qui lui expliquait quelques notions qu'elle n'avait pas comprises dans les livres consultés la veille. L'après-midi, elle fut conviée à des essayages pour choisir les robes qu'elle porterait le jour du mariage. Pansy s'extasiait devant certaines robes, bien qu'elle ai déjà choisies les siennes._

Pansy : Je pourrai prendre celle la pour le jour où tu te marieras avec Mr Malfoy!

Herm : Pansy! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi!

Lucius : Alors mesdemoiselles, comment avancent les essayages?

Pansy : Très bien Mr Malfoy!

Lucius : Lady, le Maître souhaite vous parler! Il vous attend pour dans une demi-heure. Au fait, très belle robe Pansy! Peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de la porter bientôt?

_Il avait dit cela en fixant Hermione dont le visage prit une couleur rouge soutenue. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait entendu ce que Pansy avait dit juste avant qu'il n'entre._

Pansy : Tu te rends compte 'Mione? Tu vas bientôt devenir ma belle-mère!

Herm : Mais tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi? Bon, sinon je choisis la seconde robe argentée pour la cérémonie. Oui, celle-ci. Ainsi que la robe noire et argent pour la réception. Oui voilà! Et puis, donnez moi la robe Roberto Cavalli, je vais la mettre tout de suite. Après, je dois être bien habillée pour aller voir mon père.

_Elle passa donc un robe fluide couleur argent, se lissa les cheveux et les lâcha et se maquilla dans des tons froids, argent et noir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle où l'avait reçu son père le jour de son arrivée._  
_Voldemort la regarda entré, un air appréciateur sur le visage._

Voldemot : Je vois que malgré toutes ces années passées chez ces moldus et traites à leur sang, tu sais tout de même t'habiller.

Herm : Merci, Père.

Voldemort : Mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Je suppose que tu te souviens de notre conversation de l'autre jour? Le mariage de Drago et Pansy sera l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer l'ensemble des mangemorts et plus particulièrement les partis les plus intéressant. Le fils Zabini est très intéressé.

Herm : Il est hors de question qu'il m'approche plus que de raison.

Voldemort : Il me semble que c'est déjà fait pourtant.

Herm : Une histoire d'une nuit. Non, je pense que je peux trouver bien mieux.

Voldemort : Et vu ton regard, tu as déjà trouvé bien mieux. J te fais confiance Tanice et te laisse deux mois pour le séduire.

Herm : Ce serait fait bien avant, croyez moi Père.

Voldemort : Je l'espère. Bonne soirée Tanice.

Herm : Bonne soirée Père.

_La jeune fille s'inclina puis sortit._

Hé bien, va falloir que j'assure sur ce coup-ci. Mais bon, Pansy a certainement raison. Un peu de courage 'Mione! T'as pas été à Gryffondor pour rien! Et puis, du courage mélangé à la ruse des serpentards, ça devrait le faire! Foi de... moi, tout simplement, avant la fin des vacances, tu seras dans mon lit Lucius...

_La semaine les séparant du mariage passa très vite aux yeux de tous. Pansy, malgré son calme apparent, était plus que nerveuse. Elle était avec Hermione dans les appartements de celle-ci et avait revêtu une magnifique robe de mariée verte et noire, brodée de fils argents. Hermione, elle avait revêtue une simple robe agentée qu'elle avait agrémentée d'une parure en or blanc et diamant trouvée dans sa chambre ainsi que d'escarpins de satin couleur argent. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue sur le côté et s'était une fois de plus maquillé dans des tons argentés qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Pansy, elle, avait rassemblé ses cheveux en chignon et s'était maquillé dans des tons verts et noirs (c'est super précis dans ma tête mais ça doit rien donner quand on lit lol). Lorsque le père de Pansy arriva, celle-ci se composa un masque de sérénité mêlée de froideur._

_Hermione entra dans le jardin où se déroulerait le mariage, au bras d'un cousin de Pansy. Celui-ci étai plutôt mignon, presque beau, mais Hermione savait qu'elle devait se focaliser sur une seule et même personne, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy._

_Elle se plaça à gauche de l'autel et Pansy arriva à son tour, au bras de son père. Elle se plaça devant l'autel et Hermione prit son bouquet tandis que la future mariée joignait ses mains à celles de son fiancé._

Prête : Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux familles au travers du mariage de leurs enfants, Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il se manifeste maintenant. (regard noir d'Hermione vers l'assemblée qui semble terrorisée). Bien. Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Melle Pansy Cassidy Parkinson ici présente?

Drago : Oui je le veux.

Prête : Melle Pansy Cassidy Parkinson, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent?

Pansy : Oui je le veux.

Prête : Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Les alliances s'il vous plait? Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

_Hermione fut surprise de vitesse à laquelle s'était déroulée la cérémonie mais ne dit rien. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle remonta avec Pansy dans ses appartements, de manière à revêtir leurs robes de soirée. Celle de Pansy était simple, en mousseline noire et lui tombait jusqu'au pieds. La robe d'Hermione, elle, était noire, en satin, le haut entièrement brodé de perles argentées, serrée sous la poitrine par un ruban noire de satin, et le bas de la robe était entièrement brodé de perles argentées lui aussi._

_Elle redescendirent donc après avoir un peu parlé et entrèrent dans la salle de bal où aurait lieu la réception. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, son père était présent, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de cérémonie, noire évidemment. Pansy lui fit signe de se placer à ses côtés et lui expliqua qu'avant que la réception ne commence, Drago et elle devaient unir leurs baguettes. Ce fut le Maître en personne qui se chargea de cela. Lorsque les baguettes s'unirent, elles s'élevèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires et se fondirent l'une dans l'autre. Un ruban de lumière argentée en sortit et s'enroula autour des mains jointes des époux, avant que les baguettes ne se séparent à nouveau et se replacent d'elles même dans les mains de leurs propriétaires._

_Le repas put alors commencer et Hermione se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre son plan à exécution._


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 :_

_Le repas put alors commencer, et Hermione se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre son plan à exécution._  
_  
_  
_Hermione repéra Lucius Malfoy du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci l'observait, une lueur de désir dans le regard. Hermione lui envoya un clin d'œil à peine perceptible et avant de se tourner vers les invités, elle put le voir resserrer sa main autour du verre qu'il tenait. Elle fit mine de rien et se mit table, tout en discutant avec sa mère. Celle-ci put remarquer nombre de clin d'œil, de sourires, d'effleurements entre sa fille et Lucius._

Bella : Joli petit manège avec Lucius. Serait-il candidat au titre d'époux de Lady Voldemort?

Herm : Cela se pourrait. Mais n'oubliez pas, mère, qu'il faut savoir garder certaines choses pour soit.

Bella : En effet. Juste une chose Tanice. Lucius est mon beau-frère. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il devienne mon beau-fils, mais il a déjà assez souffert à la mort de Narcissa. Ne te joues pas de lui. Il est...

Herm : Ne me dites pas qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, ou je retourne du côté de l'Ordre.

Bella : Si nous étions du côté de la Lumière, il correspondrait à quelqu'un de bien. Evidemment, il n'y a pas qualificatif pour ce qui est le meilleur du côté des mangemorts.

Lucius : Lady Voldemort, voudriez-vous danser?

-Mais avec plaisir Mr Malfoy. »

_Durant la conversation de Bellatrix et Hermione, la musique avait commencé à retentir dans la salle, et Drago et Pansy s'étaient mis à danser. Lucius, quant à lui, s'était levé et avait contourné la table pour inviter la jeune femme à danser._

Lucius : Alors Miss, vous passez une bonne soirée? C'est votre première vraie sortie dans le grand monde.

Herm : Dans le monde des mangemorts vous voulez dire. Bien que tout parait si... normal. Comme les réceptions du ministère.

Lucius : J'avais oublié que Potter et sa clique étaient invités au ministère de la magie. Je pensait qu'il en était plutôt la bête noire. Clamant le retour du Maître. Sans qui cette guerre n'aurait point lieu d'être.

Herm : En toute sincérité, pensez vous que nous puissions gagner cette guerre?

Lucius : Je ne serais pas ici dans un autre cas. Même si gagner la guerre sera difficile, je pense que nous le pouvons.

Herm : Pourquoi avoir tuer mes parents adoptifs? Vous auriez très bien pu me retrouver autrement. Sans les tuer...

Lucius : Mais nous sommes des mangemorts Miss. Et comme notre nom le laisse penser, nous sommes voués à tuer. Et puis, nous auriez vous suivis si Potter n'avait pas agit comme il l'a fait?

Herm : Non. Mais il aurait agi ainsi juste en sachant qui j'étais. Je n'ai jamais était habituée à temps de violence. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, tuer ne me dérange plus.

Lucius : Bienvenue en enfer Miss. Vous en voila aujourd'hui la reine. Vous régnez sur l'enfer qu'est la Terre comme Perséphone règne sur l'Enfer au-delà la mort.

Herm : Mais vous, Lucius, accepteriez-vous d'y régner à mes côtés?

_Sur ce, elle le laissa au milieu de la pièce, encore hébété de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien sur qu'il la désirait. Depuis le premier soir où elle avait pénétré dans son manoir, il la désirait. Il en avait même oublié Narcissa, sa femme, qu'il considérait autrefois comme l'une de plus belles femmes que le Terre ait porté. Pour elle, il aurait pu provoquer une guerre, comme Pâris et Hélène. Et l'Ordre lui avait pris celle qu'il vénérait tant. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait oubliée, belle Hélène qui fut la perte de tant d'hommes, au profit de cette jeune femme qui avait l'âge de son propre fils. Mais qu'importe, il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré Narcissa et elle, elle lui proposait ouvertement d'être sienne. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il avait mis à se remettre des paroles de la belle héritière, il s'était approché du bar pour se servir un verre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le boire, ses jambes le dirigèrent d'elles mêmes vers les quartiers d'Hermione. Vides. Un sourire s'étendit alors sur ses lèvres et il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, lieu préféré de celle qui le hantait. Elle se trouvait bien là, plongée dans un livre sur la magie noire, son sujet préféré depuis quelques temps. Enfin, plongée est un bien grand mot._

Lucius : A l'endroit, c'est mieux pour lire.

Herm : Je me demandait pourquoi il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur cette lecture, _répliqua-t-elle_, _un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._ Vous vous êtes décidé?

Lucius : A quoi bon faire semblant Tanice?

Herm : En effet Lucius. Tu as mis bien du temps. Je pensais que je m'était faite belle pour rien.

Lucius : Je suis certain que tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela pour être belle.

_Il s'était approché d'elle en disant cela et avait baissé l'une des bretelles de la robe de la jeune femme._

Lucius : Non, je suis persuadé que tu es bien plus belle sans tout cela.

Herm : Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je me balade nue devant tous ces mangemorts qui n'hésiteraient pas à me violer sur le champs?

_Elle sentit les lèvres de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir son amant s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou._

Lucius : Uniquement devant moi.

_Il fit glisser l'attache de la robe d'Hermione, qui elle, s'activait sur les boutons de la robe de Lucius. Alors qu'il allait faire glisser sa robe, Hermione releva le visage et l'embrassa, baiser auquel il répondit avec empressement. Il fit donc glisser la robe de la jeune femme le long de son corps de déesse avant de la soulever pour la déposer sur la table de travail la plus proche. Tandis qu'elle continuer à tenter de le défaire de ses vêtements, Lucius s'était mis à l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de son corps si parfait mais pourtant si loin d'être figé, glacé, comme pouvait l'être celui de Narcissa. Elle réussit enfin à le défaire de ces robes et il se retrouva en boxer devant elle. Elle le détailla du regard, un air gourmand accroché aux lèvre, avant qu'il ne recommence à l'embrasser. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille de la jeune femme, qui ne portait plus qu'un boxer de soie noire, avant de les glisser sous ce dernier rempart de tissus. Il introduisit un doigt en elle et commença un long va et vient. Il l'entendit gémir et introduisit un deuxième doigt, continuant sa douce torture. Après quelques instants ainsi, qui parurent une éternité à Hermione, celle-ci lui fit signe de s'arrêter et, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il enleva donc son propre boxer et la pénétra, recommençant son va et vient, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Elle avait entouré ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, et avec son bassin, accompagné ses mouvements. Lorsque l'orgasme les prit, en même temps, il resta en elle quelques instants, savourant tous deux le fait d'être ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius les rhabilla et, alors que Hermione tentait de replacer ses cheveux de manière à être présentable, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit..._


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 :_

Herm : Mère?

Bella : Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait! Mais vous feriez mieux de nous rejoindre, nous avons quelques... invités surprise !

Lucius :Poulets rôtis?

Bella : Tout juste mon cher beau-frère... ou devrais-je dire beau-fils? _Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin_. Bon, allons-y!

_Tous trois sortirent de la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre la salle de réception. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous s'écartèrent pour qu'ils puissent passer et se placer au côté du Maître. Evidemment, tous avaient remarqué que Hermione et Lucius avaient disparus quasiment ensemble et réapparaissaient ensemble, mais aussi que leurs vêtements étaient plus ou moins froissés. Lorsqu'elle vit les « poulets rôtis » en question, un sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres._

Herm : Mais quel honneur! Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin nous honorent de leur présence dans notre humble demeure.

Sirius : Tu te prends pour une Malfoy Hermione?

Voldemort : Mon cher Black, tu apprendra que tout ce qui appartient à mes mangemorts appartient à ma fille. En particulier ce qui appartient aux Malfoy. N'est-ce pas Lucius?

Lucius : Évidemment Maître.

Voldemort : Bien, nous garderons le loup comme otage. Quant au chien, fais-en ce que bon te semble.

Herm : Merci Père.

Sirius : Alors tu couche avec lui? _Dit t-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Lucius._

Herm : Pour tout te dire, ce sera même lui le père de l'Héritier. Je t'aurais bien inviter au mariage mais... j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. A part, évidemment, si tu accepte de nous rejoindre... tonton Sirius!

Sirius : Vas te faire foutre!

Herm : Han! Je suis outrée, je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais de respect à ce point! ENDOLORIS!

Sirius : Sale garce! _Lança t-il entre ses dents, se retenant de hurler de douleur._

Herm : Hum, je préfère le terme de salope! CRUCIO!

_Là, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de hurler tant la douleur était intenable._

Herm : Minable. Et dire que tu es un aurore, qui plus es membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aucun doute, nous gagnerons cette guerre. Macnair? Emmène les dans leurs appartements. Et veillent à ce qu'ils aient tout le confort dû aux membres de l'Ordre. Ajouta Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Mais un conseil, ne touche pas à Black. Défoule toi sur Lupin le temps que je trouve... comment dire... le moyen de les faire payer... et d'atteindre Potter. Bonne soirée à tous! Lucius?

_Elle sortit alors de la salle de réception, suivit de Lucius qui affichait un sourire satisfait. A peine eut-elle rejoint les escaliers qu'il la rattrapa par la taille et la colla contre son torse, en l'embrassant dans le cou._

Lucius : Jolie entrée dans le cercle des meilleurs mangemorts.

Herm : Hum.. Oui, je pense aussi... dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Elle prit sa cravate et commença à jouer avec tout en ajoutant d'un air mutin : Par contre, il y a quelques petites choses que je n'ai pas très bien comprises Mr Malfoy. Que diriez vous de me les expliquer... comment dire... dans mes appartements. Voir même ma chambre...

Lucius : Ce serait avec plaisir Miss...

_Dans la salle de réception, tous étaient encore ébahis par la prestation de Hermione. Qui eut cru que cette mijaurée de Gryffondor, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout par excellence, se révèlerait être presque aussi sadique que son père et sa mère?_

Severus : Ta fille est aussi sadique que toi, il me semble.

Bella : Telle mère telle fille, mon cher Severus.

Severus : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait les mêmes côtés salope que sa mère. Et elle le clame tout haut, devant tout le monde...

Bella : Laisse moi te montrer ce que ça donne, quand mes côtés « salope » reprennent le dessus.

_A l'autre bout de la salle, un homme les regardait, serrant son verre au point qu'il se brise dans sa main. Il avait déjà vu partir sa femme avec Lucius, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Puis avec le Maître, alors que Bellatrix et lui étaient mariés, tout comme Lucius et Narcissa. Il l'avait vu partir avec bien des hommes. Elle avait même eu un enfant d'un autre._

Rodolphus : Profites bien de ta nuit avec ce cher Severus ma belle... Tu risques de ne plus en connaitre. Foi de Lestrange, cette histoire finira bien vite...

_Cela faisait des mois que Bellatrix le trompait avec Severus. Aux yeux et au su de tous. Mais demain est un autre jour. Et avant que l'aube ne pointe, cette petite idylle prendra fin..._


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16 :_

_Tout était calme, certains avaient rejoints les appartements qui leurs avaient été attribués, d'autre avaient décidé de les partager, comme par exemple Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire savoir à son époux qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la rejoigne. Ou Severus, qui avait prit la place du mari déchu, l'espace d'une nuit, avant de rejoindre son poste à Poudlard._

_Un homme, à moitié ivre, errait dans les couloirs du somptueux manoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait l'un de ses amants, elle lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois. Oh oui, il la fera tant souffrir, que plus jamais elle ne le trompera. Et lui, il le regrettera. Ils étaient pourtant amis à Poudlard. Mais après tout, un mangemorts n'a pas d'amis, pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches..._

_Hermione se releva en sursaut. Elle avait cru entendre un cri. Elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé quand elle se rendit compte que Lucius était lui aussi réveillé, les sens en alertes, passant déjà un pantalon et prenant sa baguette. Elle se leva à son tour et mit une robe de chambre en soie noire, récupérant elle aussi sa baguette avant de le suivre dans le couloir._

_Bellatrix sentit une vive douleur qui la réveilla en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se relever mais tomba du lit tant la douleur était forte. Celle-ci s'évapora et Bellatrix eut le temps de voir Severus pétrifié, assis sur le lit. Elle aperçu aussi Rodolphus, son « mari », la tenant en joue avec sa baguette. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'exécuter le moindre geste, elle sentit sa peau se déchirer en plusieurs endroits et le sang couler le long de ces plaies. Et une fois de plus, une immense douleur. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler au point, elle en était sure, d'avoir réveillé toute personne dormant dans la demeure Malfoy._

_Lorsque Lucius et Hermione arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix, où les cris de celle-ci les avaient conduits, ils virent Drago tenter d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès._

Drago : Elle est fermée de l'intérieur!

Lucius : Pousse toi!

_Lucius lança un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui fit voler la porte en éclat. Lorsqu'il entra, suivit de sa jeune amante, le spectacle qu'il trouva le laissa pantelant. Severus était immobilisé sur le lit, comme si il tentait de se relever. Bellatrix était sur le sol, les vêtements à moitié arrachés, laissant voir une multitude de plaies, recouverte de sang, haletante. Son époux se tenait devant elle, baguette brandie, la fureur déformant ses traits. Il ne remarqua l'entrée fracassante des autres mangemorts lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'écraser contre un mur de la chambre. Il regarda qui avait oser l'interrompre et vit Hermione, le visage froid, impassible, mais la fureur se lisant au fond de ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait lui lancer un sort de torture à elle aussi, un éclair vert traversa la pièce et vint s'abattre sur la poitrine de l'homme. Il tomba en arrière, mort, la rage gravée sur son visage à tout jamais. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Lucius, baguette brandie. Le regard d'Hermione passa de Lucius à sa mère, vers qui elle se précipita. Avec un sort de lévitation, elle la place sur le lit, tandis que Lucius destupéfixait Severus. Ils se mirent donc à soigner Bellatrix qui était en piteux état._

McNair : Lady? Le Maître souhaite vous voir.

Herm : Bien McNair, j'arrive. Occupez vous d'elle tous les deux.

Lucius : Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Hermione quitta la chambre de sa mère en lançant un dernier regard à celle-ci. Elle suivit McNair qui la conduisit vers l'aile du manoir réservée au Lord. Le mangemort la fit pénétrer dans une pièce sue seul un feu de cheminée. Son père se trouvait devant la cheminée, pensif._

Voldemort : Comment va-t-elle?

Herm : Elle est sérieusement amochée, mais je pense qu'elle s'en sortira.

Voldemort : Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Rodolphus l'épouser. Elle l'a toujours hais. Comme je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir avec d'autres hommes.

_Hermione restait stupéfaite. Voldemort éprouvé des regrets et lui en faisait part._

Herm : Vous l'aimiez?

Voldemort : Je n'ai jamais su ce que voulais dire aimer. Pour moi, c'est uniquement ce sentiment qui rend faible Potter, qui a conduit sa mère à la mort. Mais je m'étais attaché à elle. J'éprouvais... des sentiments pour elle. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas choisie pour porter mon héritier... qui s'est révélée être une héritière. Mais j'étais bien trop fier pour la retenir une fois revenu au pouvoir. Il n'aurait jamais osé la toucher si je l'avais gardée prés de moi...

Herm : Pap... Père, ce n'est pas votre faute. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'il ferait une telle chose.

Voldemort : Oui... Je souhaitais aussi te parler d'autre chose. Que comptes-tu faire avec Black et du loup?

Herm : Je pensais affaiblir Potter en me servant de lui. Il sera déstabilisé par la mort de son cher parrain. Et puis, quelques larmes pourraient me permettre de me rapprocher d'eux... pour mieux les trahir ensuite. Après tout, Sirius Black est le seul à m'avoir soutenu et puis, il est mon oncle. Quant à Lupin, nous n'aurons qu'à le garder ici en tant que prisonnier.

Voldemort : Bien... Et avec Lucius?

Herm : Tout va pour le mieux.

Voldemort : Parfait. A demain

_Hermione se retira, pensive. Était-il possible que son père ai jamais eu des sentiments? Apparemment oui, sinon, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui..._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

... : Harry! Harry réveilles -toi!

Harry : Sirius?

Ginny : Non, c'est moi.

Harry : Gin', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Ginny : C'est Sirius...

Harry : Quoi? Où est-il? Comment va-t-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est... Gin'? Pourquoi... pourquoi tu pleurs?

Ginny : Ils ont ramené son corps...

Harry : Non...

Ginny : Je suis désolée Harry... Il y avait la marque...

Harry : Tais toi... Tais toi!

Ginny : Harry...

Harry : Pourquoi tu dis ça Ginnevra? Pourquoi?

Ginny : Harry...

Harry : Tais toi! Non! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort. Non, pas lui.

_Dés que Ginny avait mentionné Sirius, Harry s'était levé et avait passé les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvés. Il partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui, sans un regard pour Ginny, ni pour Ron avec qui il partageait sa chambre et qui s'était réveillé. Celui-ci regardait Ginny, la suppliant du regard de lui annoncer que ce n'était pas vrai. La jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de son frère, les larmes coulant plus abondement sur ses joues._

Pansy : Mione? Tu as lu le journal?

Herm : Non pourquoi?

Pansy : Regarde!

Herm : Alors... Hum, intéressant!M _-La jeune fille s'éclaircie la voix-_ _Mort de Sirius Black.. L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban évadé il y a environ 4 ans, protégé par Dumbledore et par le survivant dans sa cavale, à été retrouvé mort, hier soir, dans une banlieue du Londres moldu. En effet, alors qu'un sorcier rentrait chez lui, il a découvert, Square Grimmaurd, le corps sans vie du fugitif. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de son corps, mais par chance, aucun moldu ne l'a remarquée. Le corps a aussitôt été ramené auprès de Dumbledore, lequel à immédiatement prévenu le ministère. Black a, grâce au professeur Dumbledore, été lavé de tout soupçon. En effet, il avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow..._Oh-mon-dieu. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir le vieux fou, non? Histoire de lui montrer à quel point je suis éplorée d'apprendre la mort de mon pauvre oncle, le seul m'ayant soutenu lorsque nous avons appris ma véritable identité.

Drago : Oui, ce serait pas mal, Princesse. Tu as l'air tellement éplorée avec le sourire béat que tu affiche depuis le jour de mon mariage, dit Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Herm : Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce qui cause mon air béat depuis quelques jours. J'ai de très bonnes idées en têtes. De très bonnes images aussi...

Drago : Non ça ira. Par Morgane, je pourrais supporter de voir cela. Oh.

Herm : Bien, alors évite ce genre de commentaires. Ou t'es privé de sorties, mon cher beau-fils.

Drago : Mais bien sur! Et comment tu vas faire ça?

Herm : Je pourrai suggérer quelques petites idées à ton père... Tu sais, au coin de l'oreiller...

Drago : C'est bon! Plus aucune allusion à ton air béat, ni à ta vie sexuelle.

Herm : Avec ton père!

Drago : Par pitié arrêtes!

_Hermione lui lança un sourire narquois avant de se composé un masque de profonde tristesse et de sortir du compartiment des préfets en chef, laissant Drago et Pansy seuls._

_Après qu'elle ai refermée la porte, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle commença à arpenter le couloir, à la recherche de sa proie, Ginny Weasley._

_Elle la vit dans un compartiment, en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna. Elle les vit, chacun tentant de consoler le survivant. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre, avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'y poser sa tête, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle était certaine que Neville l'avait vue et le connaissant..._

Neville : Hermione?

Herm : Oh... Heu... Salut Neville.

Neville : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Herm : J'ai lu le journal.

Neville : Toi aussi tu le connaissais bien?

Herm : C'était mon oncle. Et le seul qui m'a fait confiance lorsqu'on a appris qui étaient mes vrais... géniteurs. Même ce fichu choipeaux à cru bien faire de me mettre à Serpentards à cause d'eux. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'est aller à Serdaigle, pour que les Gryffondors me fichent la paix. Surtout pour que Harry se rende compte que je n'avais pas tant changer. Comme les autres. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu sang qui coule en moi.

_Le jeune homme s'était abaissé au niveau d'Hermione et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci._

Pauvre fou, pensa-t-elle , si tu savais comment tu vas aider la fille de celle qui a détruit tes parents. Sa digne héritière...

Neville : Je suis désolé Mione. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi dur pour toi.

Herm : J'ai perdu mes parents. Mes seuls vrais parents. J'ai appris qu'ils m'avaient adopté. Que j'étais la fille génétique de ces monstres. Mes amis m'ont tourné le dos. Mes meilleurs amis. Je pensais qu'ils me connaissaient. Et puis tous les membres de l'Ordre. Les professeurs. Tous mes camarades de classe. Tout. J'ai tout perdu. Les gens que j'aimais, ceux que j'appréciais. Ma vie, mon bonheur. Mon courage et ma dignité. J'ai tout perdu. Je me retrouve chaque jour, chaque instant, entourée de serpents. Je ne suis pas comme eux Neville. Et ils me le font bien assez comprendre. J'ai été obligée de passer Noël chez les Malfoy.

Neville : Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à Poudlard?

Herm : Ca aurait été pire. Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé trop me toucher. La face de serpent leur a dit de me ménager. Mais bon, répondre à un Malfoy laisse des traces...

_Elle releva ses manches laissant apparaitre des hématomes noirs violacés. Neville les regarda avec horreur, puis releva le visage, l'air effaré, vers la jeune femme qu'il croyait meurtrie, assise à ses côtés._

Neville : Mais... Mione, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé?

Herm : Qui m'aurait cru?

Neville : Moi Herm', moi je t'aurais crue. Comme je te crois.

_Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, de manière à la consoler, à lui prouver que malgré les mois précédents, leur amitié était toujours présente. Bien sur, personne n'avait frappé Hermione. Lucius et elle avaient simplement terminé leur entrainement la veille et on pouvait dire qu'ils y étaient allés un peu forts. Tous deux avaient le corps recouvert de bleus et de plaies. Quand son amant avait voulu la soigner, Hermione avait refusé, prétextant que ces preuves joueraient en sa faveur lorsqu'elle essaierait de reconquérir ses anciens amis. Et sa marchait. Neville s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et aperçu que, sous son maquillage, la jeune femme portait aussi un bleu sur la joue et la lèvre fendue._

Neville : Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas épargné ton visage.

Herm : Je pensais que ça ne se verrait pas. Avec le maquillage. Je me suis trompée apparemment.

Neville : Ouai. Hermione, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas.

Herm : La seule chose dont j'aurai besoin, c'est de rentrer dans ce compartiment en même temps que toi et que ces derniers mois n'aient jamais existés. Mais c'est impossible.

Neville : Rien n'est impossible Hermione, il suffit d'y croire. Je pense que Luna et Ginny accepteront plus facilement de te parler que les garçons. Surtout Luna. T'inquiète Mione. Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. Et je vais t'y aider. Mais... Tu avais l'air quand même très proche de Parkinson et Malfoy avant les vacances.

Herm : Ils ont réussi à me faire croire qu'ils étaient différents. Malfoy se montrait tellement... compréhensif... Parkinson aussi d'ailleurs. Tellement aimables et serviables. En fait, ils voulaient simplement m'amadouer. Pour que j'entre avec eux dans les rangs. Je te rassure, je ne porte pas la marque et je ne la porterai jamais, alors ne prends pas cet air. Voldemort pense que je vais changer d'avis. Mais il se trompe lourdement. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne le serai jamais.

Neville : Je te crois Mione, ne t'inquiète pas.

Herm : Bon je vais y retourner, je leur ai dit que j'allais faire une ronde. Ils vont se poser des questions. Et eux aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le compartiment du survivant et de ses chiens de compagnie. A plus Neville et... merci.

Neville : De rien Mione. A plus.

Herm : Au fait, Neville. C'est Malefoy et Parkinson. Tous les deux. Ils se sont mariés pendant les vacances. Et elle supporte assez mal qu'on ne remarque pas son alliance et qu'on l'appelle Parkinson alors... si ça peux t'éviter des ennuis.

Neville : Ok, merci de l'info.

_Elle partit en lui adressant un petit signe de la main et un sourire timide, tandis que lui la regardait partir, retourner vers ce qu'il croyait être un calvaire pour cette jeune femme qu'il appréciait tant._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Ron : T'étais où Neville?

Neville : Parti faire un tour.

Ron : Ah ok.

Neville : Luna, je pourrais te parler toute à l'heure? Toi aussi Ginny.

Luna : A propos de quoi?

Neville : Heu... j'ai un truc à vous demander.

Luna et Ginny : Ok

-

Drago : Alors, comment ça s'est passé? T'as parlé à Weasley fille?

Herm : Non, j'ai parlé à Londubat.

Pansy : Et?

Herm : Il compte m'aider à redevenir amie avec les autres! Quel idiot! Mais j'avais bien dit que ces bleus m'aideraient. Il n'y a vu que du feu!

Drago : C'est bien Londubat ça!

Herm : Oui, il va s'arranger pour que je reparle à Luna et Ginny. Mais bon, j'ai du dire que vous aviez fait semblant d'être gentils avec moi, pour m'amener à devenir mangemorte. Mais que j'ai refusé et que vous m'aviez... punie, en quelques sortes. Il faudra que je fasse semblant d'avoir peur de vous désormais. Et quelques hématomes. Enfin, ça n'est pas le plus important. Je vais avoir autant de renseignements que je souhaiterai!

Drago : Pire que tes parents réunis.

Herm : Critiquerais tu mes parents Malfoy?

Drago : Heu, range ta baguette 'Mione. C'était une simple constatation. Si c'était une critique, je ne porterais pas la marque.

Herm : Pas faux. Bon, on est presque à Poudlard. On devrait peut-être se changer!

-

Ginny : Tu veux qu'on lui fasse confiance! Mais Neville...

Nevile : J'ai vu tous les bleus qu'elle portait! Et puis... ce n'est pas possible de jouer un rôle aussi bien. Personne ne peut mentir comme cela. Elle avait vraiment l'air... perdue, triste. Elle ne cessait de pleurer. Elle appréciait vraiment Sirius. Et puis, lorsqu'elle parlait des Malfoy, elle semblait vraiment terrorisée. Ginny, c'est toujours Hermione. Elle n'a pas changé. C'est nous qui avons changé. Pas elle.

Luna : Je veux bien lui parler, moi. Tu devrais faire de même Ginny. Tu t'es laissé emporté par la haine de Harry envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Neville a raison. Comment aurait-elle pu changer à ce point? Au point de devenir mangemorte juste parce qu'elle a appris qu'elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione a toujours été du côté du bien et a été élevée par des moldus. Elle ne peut pas avoir changer de camps.

Ginny : Malgré tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir?

Neville : C'est nous qui avons changé. Pas elle.

Ginny : Je préfère que tu lui parle la première Luna. Après, dis moi ce que tu en pense et je verrai. Pour le moment, il faut que j'aille voir Harry. Il va vraiment très mal.

_La majorité des élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Hermione se trouvait seule, au bout de la table des serpentards et ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette. Pansy et Drago faisaient comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Neville, Ginny et Luna lui lançaient des regards discrets et inquiets. Les regards de Neville et Ginny se croisèrent et celle-ci compris que Neville avait raison. Drago, qui les observait, remarqua cet échange et sourit intérieurement. Quelle bande d'idiot. Il était tellement facile de les avoir. Comment pourraient-ils gagner la guerre? Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Aucune._

Neville : Hermione!

Herm : Neville? Tu devrai faire attention, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Neville : Il n'y a personne, j'ai bien fait attention. Luna est d'accord pour te parler. Rejoins nous dans 10 minutes dans la salle sur demande.

Herm : D'accord, à tout à l'heure! Merci Neville.

_Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la salle sur demande, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son père allait être fier d'elle. Oh oui, il serait fier d'elle. Lucius aussi. Et plus personne ne pourra douter d'elle. Non, plus personne au sein des mangemorts ne pourra la sous estimer. Son père ne lui avait pas encore donner de mission, mais elle s'évertuerai à lui donner la plus grande satisfaction. Et elle, elle aurait sa vengeance. Elle n'avait même pas un soupçon de remord, de peine pour Neville, si gentil, qi faisait tout pour l'aider. Lui si candide, qui la pensait si vertueuse, elle ne regretterait pas sa mort. Elle laisserait sa mère le tuer. Autant qu'elle finisse le travaille commencé il y a seize ans déjà. Hermione, elle, ne souhaitait pas se salir les mains d'un être aussi faible. Non, elle s'attaquerait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui allait la croire. Quelqu'un qui allait l'aider à redevenir amie avec Harry. Quelqu'un qui allait l'aider à réintégrer l'Ordre. Quelqu'un qui allait inciter les autres à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Oui, Ginny Weasley était une cible bien plus tentante. Une cible bien plus efficace pour affecter Harry. Elle s'arrangerait pour la tuer sous ses yeux. Ca le rendrait fou, et son père n'aurait qu'à finir le travail. Une voie bien plus simple pour atteindre son but. Oh oui, son père allait être fier d'elle._

_Un large sourire ornait désormais ses lèvre. Arrivée au septième étage, elle se composa un visage de tristesse et de douleur, un visage de deuil. C'est-ce visage que virent Neville et Luna lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle sur demande. C'est une jeune femme perdue, et remplie de douleur qu'ils virent. Ils ne virent pas le sourire vainqueur qu'Hermione esquissait en elle-même. Tout ce qu'il entendirent, c'est un petit merci, soufflé d'une voix faiblarde et pleine de larme. Ils n'entendirent pas les pensées d'Hermione, qui en elle-même jubilait._

Si seulement vous saviez quel plaisir j'ai pris à le torturer avant de le détruire. Si seulement vous saviez...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Luna : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Hermione. Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous excuser. Pour ces derniers mois. Pour ne pas avoir daigné envisagé un autre jugement que celui de Harry.

Mione ; Ce n'est rien Luna. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Ginny : Oui, mais on en a fait une grave cette fois. Bien trop grave erreur.

Mione : Ginny?

Ginny : Je suis désolée Mione, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Harry s'est laissé aveugler par sa haine et je l'ai écouté. Comme je m'en veux. J'avais tant peur de le perdre. J'avais si peur... En plus, nous t'avons éloignée de tous nos amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas écouté Sirius, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'il meurt pour que nous nous rendions compte de l'erreur que nous avions faite?

Mione : Arrête de t'en vouloir Gin'. Je comprend la colère de Harry, même si elle était injuste. Et surtout, je comprends ta peur de perdre Harry.

_Ginny, qui avait pris Hermione dans ses bras durant son monologue s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Chacune pleurait. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'une pleurait parce qu'elle s'en voulait, l'autre parce qu'elle voulait mieux piéger la première. La jeune Weasley reprit la parole._

Ginny : Et si nous discutions un peu? Entre filles cela va sans dire. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Désolée Neville, mais nous devons parler! Merci de ton aide, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. A demain!

Neville : Mais...

Ginny : Pas de mais! Ciao Neville.

Luna : Attends Ginny, je vais y aller moi aussi. Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver. On se voit demain Mione?

Mione : Bien sur Luna!

_Ginny ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort dés que les deux jeunes gens furent sortis. En son for intérieur, Hermione remerciait l'idiotie de la jeune blonde. Sa naïveté aussi. Oh oui, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de retrouver son ancienne meilleure amie. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait._

Ginny : Ha! C'est mieux comme ça!

_La pièce s'était transformée. De simple salle de l'AD, elle était devenue une pièce accueillant et chaleureuse, tout en bois et tentures rouges, avec des canapés, des fauteuils, des poufs et une cheminée. Une salle parfaitement gryffondore en somme, mélange parfait entre la salle commune de cette maison et le salon du terrier._

Pitoyable, nous au moins, nous avons le gout du luxe chez Serpentard!

Ginny : Ca va Mione? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Mione : C'est juste que... ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas trouvée dans un endroit aussi chaleureux. A Serpentard comme chez les Malfoy, tout est très luxueux, mais froid, dépourvu de chaleur. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Comme à la maison. Comme avant.

Ginny : Contente que ça te plaise. Par contre, je voulais parler avec toi, parce qu'il y a des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Par exemple, pourquoi es-tu devenue si froide au lieu d'essayer de nous reparler? Au lieu de nous montrer que tu était restée la même?

Mione : Plus j'essayais, plus vous me rejetiez et plus je souffrais. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, parce que sinon, vous n'auriez eu aucun mal à me faire souffrir d'avantage. Alors j'ai fait semblant. Harry s'est légèrement calmé après.

Ginny : Désolée, je ne m'était pas rendue compte. Mais comment peux tu expliquer que le choipeaux t'ai placée chez les serpents?

Mione : Ce fichu choipeaux trouvait que la distance que je mettais avec les autre correspondait bien à leur maison. Que je devenais comme eux. Alors qu'en fait, tout ce que je cherchais, c'était ne pas souffrir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être replacée à Gryffondor, pour que vous reconnaissiez vous être trompés, ou être envoyé à Serdaigle, le cas échéant, pour vous montrer que je ne suivait pas les traces de mon géniteur. Mais apparemment, le choipeaux pense comme Harry en ce qui me concerne.

Ginny : Tu savais que Sirius avait disparu?

Mione : Comment l'aurais-je su?

Ginny : Tu étais chez les Malfoy d'après Neville.

Mione : Chez les Malfoy certes. Enfermée dans une chambre à longueur de journée surtout. Je ne suis sortie que quelque fois. Quelques rares fois.

Ginny : C'est-à-dire?

Mione : Par exemple, pour aller voir Voldemort, le jour de mon arrivée. Ou aller assister au mariage de Malfoy et Parkinson, ou...

Ginny : Ou?

Mione : Laisse tomber. Rien d'important.

Ginny : Oh que non, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu me caches quelque chose d'important Mione, j'en suis sure.

Mione : Voldemort veut un héritier. Et je suis sa fille. C'est donc à moi de... m'arranger. De m'arranger pour procréer un héritier. Un garçon de préférence.

Ginny : Quoi! Mais c'est horrible! Mais avec qui comptes-tu...

Mione : Moi? Avec personne! Je ne veux pas d'un enfant!

Ginny : Mais? Il y a forcément un mais...

Mione : Il a choisi pour moi. Riche, élégant, séduisant. Mais un mangemort. Un mangemort dans la ligné duquel il n'y a que des garçons...

Ginny : Qui? Qui Hermione?

Mione : Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un, un serpentards, un mangemort, se vantant de sa richesse, de son élégance, du fait qu'il n'y ai que des descendants mâles dans sa familles depuis des temps immémoriaux?

Ginny : Malfoy... Mais tu m'as dit qu'il s'était marié avec Parkinson!

Mione : Pas Malfoy fils Ginny. Malfoy père.

Ginny : Lucius Malfoy?

Mione : ...

Ginny : Oh mon dieu Mione, ne me dis pas qu'il t'as obligée... Oh ma pauvre! Je suis tellement désolée Mione!

Mione : Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne porterai son enfant. Et que si ça arriverait, je m'arrangerait pour le perdre, voir mourir avec. Il n'a pas apprécié.

Ginny : C'est pour ça qu'il t'a battue?

Mione : Oui.

Ginny : Il faut qu'on te sorte de là Hermione!

Mione : Non. Ce n'est pas possible. La seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est tenter de vous amener des informations.

Ginny : Mais comment comptes-tu faire?

Mione : Me plier à leurs exigences.

Ginny : Et laisser Malfoy te toucher? Certainement pas!

Mione : Faire quoi sinon? Me faire tabasser à longueur de temps? Me faire violer chaque soir où je serai là-bas? Ne plus voir le jour mis à part au travers d'une vitre chaque jour où je serais chez eux? Non Ginny. Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. De toute façon... dans quelques mois, je serai mariée. Voldemort souhaite nous unir après les ASPICS.

Ginny : On l'aura battu d'ici là! Harry l'aura tué!

Mione : Cette guerre ne finira jamais Ginny.

Ginny : Bien sûr que si! Mione, nous... je ne devrai pas t'en parler mais nous sommes sur la trace des horcruxes. Harry est sur le point d'en localiser un. Enfin... rien n'est moins sur mais bon... sait-on jamais! Je suis sure que nous réussirons. J'ai... j'ai confiance en Harry. Je sais qu'il est fort. Il y arrivera, j'ne suis sure!

Mione : Je l'espère Ginny, je l'espère...

Alors comme ça ils sont sur le point de découvrir des horcruxes. Intéressant. Pas si difficile d'obtenir des informations avec des idiots pareils. La guerre va bientôt se finir Ginnevra. Sois-en sûre. Mais je ne parierait pas sur ton cher Potter. Ni sur ta survie d'ailleurs...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

_Hermione se trouvait dans ses appartements, écrivant une lettre à l'intention de son père._

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mione : J'écris une lettre à mon père!

Drago : Gné?

Mione : Pour lui transmettre ce que j'ai appris. Par pour lui donner de mes nouvelles. Ou lui parlé de ma super rentrée et de ma nouvelle amitié avec mes anciens amis.

Drago : Sentirais-je de l'ironie dans ta voix?

Mione : Tout juste cher beau-fils. Où est Pansy?

Drago : Elle dort. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent d'envoyer une lettre. Ils pourraient très bien l'intercepter.

Mione : Et je fais comment alors?

Drago : Tu pars maintenant et tu reviens vers quatre heure demain matin.

Mione : Je vais être crevée!

Drago : Demande une petite potion à ton beau-père!

Mione : Rogue n'est pas mon beau-père!

Drago : Beau-papa chéri!

Mione : T'es privé de sortie! Et durant les vacances de février, vous ferez chambre à part avec Pansy!

Drago : Ca va pas la tête?

Mione : Très bien! Je vais chercher une cape et je pars. Brûle ça pendant ce temps!

_Drago prit la lettre en bougonnant et alla tout de même la jeter dans le foyer de la cheminée. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard, changée et..._

Drago : Pourquoi tu t'es maquillée?

Mione : Ca te regarde?

Drago : Si ça concerne mon père, oui!

Mione : Alala les enfants de nos jours. Vas donc me chercher une potion au prés de ton cher parrain pendant que je vais rejoindre mon père puis... le tien!

Drago : Tu auras cela dés ton retour demain matin. Profites bien de ta nuit! »

_La jeune femme prit donc le chemin de la forêt interdite et lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie de l'enceinte de l'école, elle transplanna pour arriver devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy. Elle traversa vivement le parc puis pénétra dans la demeure. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut devant elle._

Elfe : Lady, bienvenue au château!

Mione : Prends ma cape! Je suis venue voir mon père!

Elfe : Le Maître est en réunion avec ses mangemorts et je ne pense pas... Lady s'il vous plait attendez!

_Mais Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de réunion dont elle ouvrit les portes, de manière à bien faire remarquer son entrée._

Mione : Bonsoir père! Messieurs!

Voldemort : Tanice, que fais tu ici? Ne devrais tu pas être à Poudlard.

Mione : J'ai à vous parler. En privé. C'est de la plus haute importance.

Voldemort : Bien, suis moi. Lucius, viens avec nous!

_Hermione et Lucius suivirent donc Voldemort pour arriver dans un boudoir où il s'installèrent tous trois._

Mione : J'ai des informations très importantes concernant les horcruxes. Potter est sur le point d'en localiser un.

Voldemort : Comment sais tu...

Mione : Dumbledore nous en a parlé l'an dernier. Il est à leur recherche.

Voldemort : Ca je le sais parfaitement. Comment sais-tu qu'il est sur le point d'en trouver un?

Mione : Disons que la mort de mon pauvre oncle m'a à nouveau rapprocher de Ginny Weasley. Elle pense que j'ai été battue durant toutes les vacances de Noël, enfermée dans un chambre sordide, n'ayant le droit de sortir que pour vous voir père, pour assister au mariage de Drago et Pansy ou pour me faire violer. Elle pense aussi que ma présence ici n'a pour but que la création d'un héritier. Enfin, elle me plaint et souhaite m'aider et se faire pardonner. Elle compte se racheter en me faisant réintégrer l'Ordre. Je ne vais pas l'en dissuader.

Voldemort : Parfait. Je suis fier de toi. Vous pouvez disposer. Tous les deux. Je souhaiterai en effet que mon héritier ne tarde pas à venir. Bien que tu ne sois pas présente ici uniquement dans ce but, cela va de soit. Bonne soirée.

_Lorsque Voldemort fut sorti de la pièce, les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice. Non, elle n'était pas là uniquement pour cela, mais autant faire en sorte que le Maître soit satisfait..._

Lucius : Alors, la nuit a été bonne?

Mione : Excellente!

Lucius : J'imagine vu ton air béat!

Mione : N'avais tu pas dit que tu cesserai de commenter ce genre de choses?

Lucius : Je souhaite juste te prévenir. Pour pas que ton image de femme éplorée et battue n'en pâtisse.

_Un mois passa, durant lequel Hermione s'était rapproché encore plus de Ginny, mais aussi de Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus comme avant avec eux. Mais ils avaient accepté de lui reparler, et ce grâce à Ginny. Elle leur avait raconté tout ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit et eux aussi étaient plus que désolés. Seulement, Hermione restait froide et distante avec eux, préférant la compagnie de la fille Weasley. En effet, celle-ci se confiait plus facilement, et Hermione n'eut pas de mal à découvrir la plupart des plans de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, elle prévenait immédiatement son père et finissait la soirée dans les bras de Lucius. Et chaque matin, elle trouvait une fiole de potion sur sa table lui permettant de rattraper sa nuit blanche sans avoir besoin de dormir._

_Un matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, habitude qu'elle avait prise bien qu'elle ne l'enchantait guère, le fait de voir Ronald mangeait lui souleva le cœur. Pas comme les autres matins. Là, il lui venait vraiment la nausée. Et cela s'accentua lorsque son petit déjeuner apparut devant elle. La jeune femme dut finalement sortir précipitamment lorsqu'elle en eut portée une bouchée à ses lèvres. Ginny la regarda, puis la suivit en courant. Elle la retrouva dans les premiers sanitaires qu'elles croisèrent, agenouillée devant les toilettes._

Ginny : Je crois que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Mione. Tu es vraiment très pâle.

Mione : Non, ça va aller.

Ginny : Hermione Jane Granger, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie ou je t'y amène par la peau du cou!

Mione : Ok, ne t'énerve pas. Je me rince la bouche et j'y vais.

Ginny : Je t'accompagne.

Mione : Hum.

_Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent donc dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh se précipita sur Hermione en voyant son air maladif. Une heure plus tard, alors que Ginny était partie vers son cours de potions, l'infirmière revint et avec les résultats de ses examens. En les voyant, Hermione garda un air impassible puis sortit de l'officine et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Puis, elle se composa un visage désolation et se rendit devant la salle de potions. C'était d'ailleurs son prochain cours. Lorsque Ginny sortit de la salle, en compagnie de Luna, toutes deux virent les larmes couler sur les joues de leur amie._

Ginny : Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Mione : Je suis enceinte Ginny...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Ginny : Quoi? Tu es... enceinte?

Drago : Félicitations Princesse, je sens que le Maître et mon père vont être heureux!

Ginny : ...

Ron : Mais Hermione, dis quelque chose !

Drago : Elle va te dire d'aller te faire voir belette !

Ron : Elle pourrait très bien te dire la même chose sale fouine !

Drago : Mais elle ne le fera pas ! Elle sait qui sont ses supérieurs !

Harry : Supérieurs, tu m'en dira tant ! Dans quelques mois, tu ne diras plus ça. Lorsque ton cher Maître sera mort, ton père avec !

Severus : Miss Weasley, que faites-vous encore ici ? Votre cours est fini depuis quelques minutes déjà et vu l'allure à laquelle vous êtes sortie de classe, je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez dans ce couloir. Veuillez fiche le camps avant que je ne vous mettes en retenue. Immédiatement !

Ginny : Je m'inquiétais de la santé d'Hermione !

Severus : Que vous avez superbement ignorée durant plus de quatre mois il me semble !

Ginny : Cela ne vous concerne en rien !

Severus : Bien, nous nous verrons donc ce soir, ici même à vingt heures précises. Ne soyez pas en retard. Est-ce clair?

Ginny : On ne peut plus clair ! Bonne journée, et à ce soir Professeur Rogue !

Severus : Entrez les septièmes années !

_Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons en adressant un dernier regard compatissant à Hermione avant de partir en compagnie de Luna._

Harry : Lâche la Malfoy !

Drago : Pourquoi, tu es de nouveau son ami? J'espère que le bébé n'est pas de lui ma chère, mon père n'apprécierai pas et le Maître encore moins !

Pansy : Tu m'étonne, le fils du balafré, l'ami inconditionnel des belettes. Comme héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quelle honte ! Bien, désormais Tanice, tu resteras uniquement avec nous. Inutile de faire courir des risques à l'enfant. Il serait regrettable que tu le perdes ! Quant à vous, si vous l'approchez encore, je ne jurerai pas de votre survie. C'est clair?

Harry : Tu crois que nous allons nous faire peur de toi Parkinson ?

Drago : Un peu plus de respect à ma femme Potter ! Et c'est Malfoy désormais. C'est clair ?

Harry : Une chose est clair Malfoy. Tu vas lâcher Hermione immédiatement et tu ne vas plus t'approchez d'elle ! Compris ?

Severus : Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour entrer ?

_Drago entra dans la salle, tenant toujours Hermione par la taille qui semblait effrayée. Ils se mirent au premier rang, en compagnie de Pansy. Chacun se mit d'un côté d'Hermione._

Drago : Félicitations Princesse! Je le pensais vraiment !

Pansy : Oui Mione, félicitations !

Mione : Faites attention tous les deux, vous risquez d'avoir des couches à changer !

Drago : Même pas en rêve !

Pansy : Moi, je pourrai le garder lorsque tu voudras être seule avec Lucius !

Drago : Pansy ça va pas la tête ?

Pansy : Quoi? Tu seras bien content si Hermione garde les nôtres lorsque nous en aurons ! Parce que, à mon humble avis, si un de nos enfants se met à pleurer alors que nous sommes en pleine action, ça risque de tout te couper mon cher mari !

Drago : On pourrait parler de cela en dehors des cours, non ? Par exemple, dans notre salle commune, lorsqu'il n'y a personne autour !

Mione : Excellente idée ! Cela m'évitera de devoir faire semblant d'être triste et effrayée alors que je suis la femme la plus heureuse de Grande-Bretagne et que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est pouvoir rire autant que je le souhaite ! Alors taisez vous!

Drago : Bien majesté!

Severus : Bien, nous allons aujourd'hui apprendre et élaborer une potion très spéciale... »

-

Mione : Je n'en peux plus de ses nausées ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme enceinte a forcément des nausées ?

Pansy : Drago est parti te chercher une potion !

Mione : C'est vraiment attentionné de sa part !

Pansy : Il a surtout peur de se faire sermonner par ton père et le sien !

Mione : Charmant de voir combien il tient à moi !

Pansy : Te rappelles tu de quoi tu l'a puni pour les vacances ? Et de quoi tu m'a punie aussi par la même occasion. Sérieusement Hermione, que t'ais je fait?

Mione : Oh, plaints toi ! Tu l'as tous les soirs ton Drago. Moi je ne peux même plus sortir voir Lucius ! Et je ne peux pas non plus me rendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, parce que les bouffondors me surveillent grâce à leur fichue carte !

Pansy : Tu n'as qu'à la brûler !

Mione : Evidemment, et cela reviendrait à jeter ma couverture aux orties ! Non merci !

Drago : voilà la potion de sa Majesté Lady Voldemort!

Mione : Merci bien mon bon prince ! Donne moi ça !

Drago : Que nenni Majesté ! D'abord l'autorisation d'inviter ma femme à dormir dans le même lit que moi durant les vacances qui arrivent ! Ensuite, vous pourrez disposer de votre potion !

Mione : Ne joues pas au plus fort avec moi Drago ! ... D'accord, d'accord ! Tu l'as ton autorisation ! Donnes la moi maintenant !

Drago : Tenez majesté !

Mione : ...

-

Ginny : Hermione !

Mione : Ginny ? Tu es sûre que personne ne nous voit ?

Ginny : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Harry surveille avec la carte. Si quelqu'un s'approche de nous, il me préviendra grâce aux pièces que tu as créées pendant ta cinquième année !  
Mione : D'accord, viens, nous n'avons qu'à aller vers la salle sur demande !

_Une fois arrivées là bas, les deux jeunes femmes firent apparaître une salle confortable, comme lors de leur première discussion un mois auparavant._

Ginny : Il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard ce week-end. Ça te dirais de venir avec nous ?

Mione : Je ne pense pas que les Malfoy apprécieraient.

Ginny : Et pendant les vacances ?

Mione : Ce sera pire à la rentrée. Si je me plies à leurs exigences... J'oses espérer qu'ils me laisseront... à peu prés... en paix. Et puis, si je n'obéis pas... Ils risquent de me frapper à nouveau... Ginny, lorsqu'ils... punissent quelqu'un... ils ne font pas cas des conséquences. Ginny je... je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé.

Ginny : Mais Hermione, c'est l'enfant de Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy !

Mione : C'est aussi le mien. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Lorsque cette année scolaire sera terminée, tout ce que je verrai, c'est le Manoir Malfoy.

Ginny : Le Manoir Malfoy est le Quartier Général de Voldemort ?

Mione : Surtout celui des Malfoy. Le Maître a son propre château, je ne sais où.

Ginny : Hermione tu parles comme eux ! Tu l'appelles Maître !

Mione : Je vis avec deux Malfoy durant le temps où nous sommes ici. Et durant les vacances, je vis toujours avec eux et surtout avec Lucius. Je vais me marier avec lui Ginny. Me marier !

Ginny : Je sais Mione, je sais...

Mione : J'essaierai d'avoir des informations pour la rentrée.

Ginny : Tu ne sais pas où se trouve le Quartier Général ?

Mione : Non. Lucius m'a emmené voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en transplantant lui-même.

Ginny : J'ai l'impression que nous n'avançons pas... Ca fait un mois Hermione et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle information.

Mione : Qui vous a prévenu des attaques surprises ? Dis moi Ginny, qui vous a prévenu ?

Ginny : Autant toi que Rogue !

Mione : Et qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ?

Ginny : Je ne sais que croire justement.

Mione : Ok ! Je t'apporterai des informations lorsque j'en aurai. A part ça, je pense que ça ne sert plus vraiment que nous nous parlions. Enfin, je pense.

Ginny : Hermione, tant que tu porteras cette enfant, je ne pense pas que... nous pourrons être amie...

Mione : Tu ne comprendra donc jamais Ginny Weasley ? C'est MON bébé ! MON enfant ! Jamais je en pourrai le tuer ! Jamais je ne pourrai l'abandonner ! C'est mon seul espoir de vivre ! Tout ce qui me reste ! Cet enfant est tout ce qui pourra me rappeler ce que veut dire être une femme, être ne serais-ce qu'humaine ! Je ne pourrai pas, je ne pourrai pas... Je ne pourrai jamais. C'est mon bébé... C'est en moi qu'il grandit... En moi et moi seule... Il ne sera pas comme son père... Non, jamais je ne pourrai le laisser devenir comme Malfoy... Je ferai en sorte qu'il connaisse l'amour. Qu'il ne bascule jamais...

_Hermione, qui s'était levé à la dernière phrase de Ginny s'était écroulée durant sa tirade, à genoux par terre, les bras autour de son ventre encore plat. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes, enfin, au point de vue de Ginny. En elle-même, Hermione était mitigée. Ginny allait-elle la croire ? Allait-elle se dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas tuer cet enfant ? Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de son ancienne meilleure amie se resserrer autour d'elle. Toutefois, afin de mieux montrer à quel point elle lui en voulait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé qu'elle devait avorter, Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte et partie de la salle en courant et pleurant._

_Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans sa salle commune, les traces de larmes toujours visibles sur ses joues._

Drago : Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu pleurs ?

Mione : J'étais avec Ginny Weasley. Elle avait des doutes. Tout d'abord parce que je ne peux pas aller à la sortie à Prés-au-Lard avec elle, mais aussi parce que je ne passerai pas les vacances au... au... foutu sortilège ! Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. J'ai du inventer toute une histoire pour déjouer ses soupçons. Et puis, évidemment, elle s'interroge sur mon envie de garder l'enfant ! Elle voudrait que j'avorte. Je lui ai dit qu'il en était hors de question, qu'il était tout ce que j'avais et patin couffin. Bref, elle a fini par me croire lorsque je suis tombée en pleurs devant elle. Tss... Quelle idiote ! Oh bien sûr, elle pense qu'après cette entrevue, je vais me... faire battre... Je sais comment faire pour que ses soupçons disparaissent totalement... Drago...

Drago : Oh non ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !

Mione : Et il est hors de question que je perde ma couverture !

Drago : Non !

Mione : Juste une gifle ! Elle n'y verra que du feu !

Drago : NON MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN TOI!

Mione : Drago...

Pansy : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Drago : Ta cinglée de meilleure amie veut que je lui colle une gifle pour mieux faire croire qu'elle vit un enfer avec nous !

Pansy : Femme battue ?

Mione : Exactement ma chère Pansy ! De toute façon Drago, je trouverai un moyen !

Pansy : Drago, mon cher mari, serais-tu devenu idiot ?

Drago : Hein ?

Pansy : Et ces potions que nous a déjà préparées Severus ? Pour faire croire que mes parents me battaient ? Tu sais l'an dernier, quand j'ai étais soupçonnée ?

Drago : Celle qui fait apparaitre... de faux hématomes qui disparaissent à la même allure que des vrais... En plus, les poulets grillés ne sont pas au courant de cette découverte.

Mione : Un peu comme les boîtes à flemme des jumeaux Weasley ?

Pansy : Exactement !

Mione : Ingénieux !

Pansy : Je vais en chercher une !

Mione : Merci Pansy !

Pansy : De rien Princesse !

_Le lendemain ,Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur._

Mione : Voyons voir ce que donne cette potion...

Pansy : Tu es parfaite Mione !

Mione : Je reconnais que Severus est un géni...

Pansy : Et si nous allions déjeuner ?

Mione : Je vais aller directement en cours ! Qui aurai fin après ça ?

Pansy : J'ai tout prévu ! C'est pas bon de sauter des repas pour le bébé ! Tiens !

Mione : Tu es un amour Pansy !

-

Ginny : Oh par Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Ginny : Oh par Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Mione : Rien Weasley. Lâche moi maintenant !

Ginny : Mais Herm...

Mione : Tu m'as dit quelque chose hier. Parfait. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il ne sert à rien que nous tentions d'être amies. J'en ai assez de tes humeurs. Assez que vous me détruisiez dés que vous en avez l'occasion. Au revoir Weasley.

Ginny : Hermione...

_La jeune femme partit d'une démarche gauche, de manière à montrer à quel point elle soufrait. Harry et Ron arrivèrent derrière Ginny qui était en pleurs. Ils regardèrent Hermione partir, la tristesse marquant leurs traits._

Ginny : Papa avait tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. C'était la pousser un peu plus vers les ténèbres. Son visage est criblé de coups. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour le reste de son corps.

Harry : Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Ginny : Tu as raison Harry. Ce soir, à la réunion, je plaiderai la cause d'Hermione. Et vous allez m'aider, tous les deux. Je souhaite que vous ayez assez d'images d'elle en tête, des images d'aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir témoigner qu'elle est toujours la même, mise à part qu'elle va de plus en plus mal.

_Le soir même, au Quartier Générale de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous les membres étaient réunis. Dumbledore prit la parole._

Albus : Bonsoir à tous ! Pour cette réunion, j'aimerai que chacun parle de ce qu'il a appris. Ce qu'il a pu glaner auprès de ses contacts. C'est très important. Même un détail insignifiant pourrait en réalité signifier beaucoup. Voldemort semble... s'activer. Il semble qu'il ai réussi à rallier à lui les créatures de la nuit. Je parle bien évidemment des vampires et loups-garous. Rémus étant introuvable, il nous a été impossible d'approcher ces deux peuples. Ils ont catégoriquement refusé de nous parler. Avez-vous, d'ailleurs, des nouvelles de lui ?

Ginny : D'Après Hermione, il serait gardé en tant qu'otage au Quartier Général de Voldemort.

Molly : Ginny! Il me semblait t'avoir dit qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'Hermione soit devenue mangemorte !

Ginny : Et moi, je t'affirme que non ! En parlant de cela, je pense qu'Hermione devrait avoir le droit de réintégrer l'Ordre. Et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à le quitter ! Professeur Rogue, vous êtes vous-même espion au sein du Quartier Général de Voldemort. Vous pouvez témoigner de ce que vous avez vu, des conditions de vie d'Hermione là-bas !

Severus : Non, je ne le peux pas.

Ginny : Quoi ? Mais...

Severus : Je ne peux pas témoigner de ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai vu Miss Granger que deux fois durant les vacances de Noël. La première lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Lucius Malfoy l'a d'abord amené chez lui, avant de la faire venir au château du Lord.

Ginny : Vous savez où il est ?

Severus : Non, Miss Weasley. Seuls Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange le savent.

Ginny : Mais comment...

Severus : Nous devons tout d'abord nous rendre au Manoir Malfoy où une pièce a été aménagée spécialement pour transplanner là-bas. C'est un sortilège qui nous guide jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sortilège qui fait aussi en sorte de nous laisser ignorer notre destination.

Ginny : Mais alors, si nous réussissions à pénétrer dans le Manoir...

Severus : Détrompez vous. Seule Miss Granger peut utiliser cette pièce sans être marquée, car elle est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi parce qu'elle porte l'enfant de Malfoy. L'héritier...

Arthure : Mais je croyais que Malfoy avait épousé Parkinson.

Albus : -Hermione n'est pas enceinte de Drago, Arthur. Elle est enceinte de Lucius.

Arthure : Vous êtes au courant ! Elle porte le... l'enfant de ce monstre et vous la laissez être ami avec nos enfants ! Etes vous devenu fou Albus ?

Albus : Severus m'a rapporté plusieurs conversations qu'il a eu avec Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci ne cesse de se vanter qu'il a réussi à mettre la fille de son Maître dans son lit. Hermione n'a pas choisit. Qu'elle soit consentante ou non...

Molly : Merlin ! Albus, il faut sortir cette petite de là ! Ginny a raison ! Et tais-toi Arthur ! Tout cela est de notre faute ! Si nous ne l'avions pas repoussée, elle ne serait jamais allée à Serpentard. Elle ne serait jamais devenue amie avec Malfoy, elle ne se serait jamais laissé berner par lui. Et elle ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui !

Severus : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Molly ! Black a été le seul a rester le même vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Contrairement à vous tous ! Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Elle restait le plus loin possible des Malfoy. Elle était terrorisée.

Molly : Pourquoi ?

Severus : Il suffisait de voir les traces de coups qu'elle portait pour comprendre !

Molly : Des traces de...

Severus : De coups, oui ! J'ai essayé de savoir qui lui a fait ça, en temps que son directeur de maison. Elle a laissé entendre que c'était un Serpentard, avant de se reprendre. Elle s'est alors refermée, refusant d'en dire plus.

Albus : Harry, as-tu vu où Hermione est allée hier ? En présence de qui ?

Harry : Non professeur. J'ai relâchée ma garde.

Albus : Dorénavant, Miss Granger restera sous surveillance permanente grâce à la carte. Nous effectueront des tours de surveillance. Si nous constatons qu'elle est couverte de bleus malgré le fait qu'elle ne reçoit de visite et qu'elle ne sort pas, nous saurons qui est le coupable...

Severus : Mais si elle sort justement ? Le serpentards auront remarqué que je l'ai faite rester à la fin de mon cours.

Albus : Nous aviserons...

Ginny : Pourra-t-elle réintégrer l'Ordre professeur ?

Albus : Uniquement si elle arrive à pratiquer l'occlumencie, de manière à ne rien dévoiler à Voldemort.

Severus : Il n'a pas réussi à pénétrer son esprit lorsqu'elle l'a vu durant les vacances. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'est forgé une barrière mentale plus puissante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la votre Albus ou la mienne. Je n'avais jamais vu cela...

Ginny : Mais lorsqu'ils la battent professeur ? Ou que Malfoy la... enfin... il se peut qu'elle baisse sa garde, inconsciemment.

Severus : Non, Miss Weasley. Lucius a déjà tenté. Ça n'a pas marché.

Albus : Bien, Miss Granger rejoindra donc à nouveau l'Ordre dés demain.

_Comme prévu, le lendemain, Albus fit appeler la préfète en chef dans son bureau, mais aussi son homologue, Drago._

Albus : Bien jeunes gens. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est tout d'abord pour vous parler d'une chose importante. Vous ne voyez pas ? Miss Granger, relevez le visage ! Je n'apprécie pas voir des personnes soumises dans mon école. Est-ce clair ?

Drago : Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi professeur ?

Albus : Parce que nous pensons que vous pourriez être la cause des traces de coups qu'arbore votre homologue. Qu'avez-vous à m répondre ?

Mione : Non...

Albus : Pourriez-vous développer Miss ?

Mione : Drago n'a rien à voir là dedans. Personne n'a rien à voir dans ses traces. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. C'est tout.

Albus : Et votre enfant n'en a pas souffert ?

Mione : Comment...

Albus : Je suis au courant ? Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon école. Tout du moins, la plupart des choses. Et je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas tombée dans les escaliers.

Mione : Je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il m'est arrivé, professeur Dumbledore.

Albus : Bien. Laissez nous Mr Malfoy. Et je vous interdit formellement de rester derrière la porte ou de toucher Miss Granger. Je le saurai si vous n'accédez pas à ma demande.

Drago : Bien, Professeur Dumbledore ! A tout à l'heure Princesse...

_Il embrasse la jeune femme sur la joue, avant de sortir du bureau. Hermione avait frémit, mimant la peur, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes du vieux directeur._

Albus : Miss Granger, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est aussi parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. Vous réintégrez l'Ordre dés aujourd'hui.

_Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, éberluée._

Mione : Je ne comprends pas. Avant-hier, Ginny me disait que nous ne pouvions rester amies tant que je ne me serais pas... débarrassée de mon enfant, en quelques sorte.

Albus : Miss Weasley a réfléchit. Et nous a parlé. Votre état l'a alertée et peinée. Elle ne faisait que ce que lui disait son père.

Mione : Je ne pourrai jamais venir au Quartier de l'Ordre. Sauf si Malfoy est absent.

Albus : Il doit bien avoir une réunion de mangemorts durant laquelle il disparait.

Mione : Oui, une fois par mois. Sauf que... je suis censée y participer. Obligée serai plus juste...

Albus : Vous êtes enceinte Miss. Il faut que vous voyiez un médicomage. Pompom pourrait vous examiner du temps que vous serez au Quartier Général.

Mione : En effet, oui.

Albus : Bien, alors, miss Granger, quand ont lieu les réunions ?

Mione : Le mercredi soir.

Albus : Très bien, alors les réunions de l'Ordre auront lieu le vendredi après-midi. Vous n'avez pas cours il me semble.

Mione : Non, en effet.

Albus : Parfait. Je vous dis donc à vendredi. Et il me semble que dés ce soir, vous avez une réunion.

Mione : Oui, monsieur.

Albus : Très bien, je dirai à Harry qu'il peut relâcher la garde ce soir.

Mione : Bien professeur. Bonne journée.

Albus : Bonne journée Miss, bonne journée...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

_Le soir venu, Hermione se prépara avec soin, se réjouissant d'avance de la soirée à venir. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'ait plus participé à une réunion et par conséquent qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lucius. Une fois prête, elle parti avec Drago et Pansy en direction de la clairière d'où ils transplannaient vers le manoir Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit de revoir sa fille._

Voldemort : Eh bien ma chère fille, je pensais que vous aviez perdue l'adresse de notre demeure. Il y a plus de trois semaines que nous ne vous avions vue. Heureusement que Drago et Pansy sont là pour faire relais entre vous et moi.

Mione : Veuillez pardonner ma longue absence père, mais Potter et ses chiens me surveillaient. Toutefois, j'ai, grâce à cela, pu réintégrer l'Ordre ce matin même ! Et si je suis ici, c'est grâce à l'autorisation du vieux fou. Il me croit sincère. Je dois bien avouer que la potion de Severus fonctionne très bien.

Voldemort : Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Quand auras-tu une réunion avec l'Ordre ?

Mione : Vendredi après-midi. Je suis censée vous dire que j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médicomage pour le bébé.

Voldemort : Il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard samedi n'est-ce pas ?

Mione : Oui.

Voldemort : Lucius t'attendra au Chaudron Baveur. Tu n'auras qu' à transplanner.

Mione : Bien père.

Voldemort : La réunion est terminée. Mais je souhaite que vous me suiviez tous les deux.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivit de Hermione et Lucius, entra dans son bureau personnel._

Voldemort : J'ai une mission pour toi.

Mione : Quelle est elle Père ?

Voldemort : Je souhaite que tu fasse disparaître Albus Dumbledore. Pas tout de suite. Non, un jour bien précis. Je souhaite que tu fasse cela le 15 Mars. Lorsque tu l'auras tué, tu utilisera les fameuses pièces que tu avais crées pour me prévenir. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre dans la forêt interdite, où nous serons prêts à attaquer. Laisse leur entendre une attaque prévue pour la fin Mars.

Mione : Ne nous reste-t-il pas trop peu de temps pour nous préparer à cette guerre, Père ?

Voldemort : Notre armée est déjà prête. Les loups-garous attendent, les vampires aussi. Les géants arriveront dans la nuit de la bataille, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les détraqueurs se masseront à Prés-au-Lard avant de nous rejoindre pour se battre. Les gobelins ont accepté de nous aider, tout comme les elfes et les fées de la nuit. La plupart des créatures du lac de Poudlard se sont-elles aussi rallier à nous. Tout comme des sorciers du monde entier.

Mione : Sauf votre respect, l'in formation ne risque-t-elle pas de filtrer ?

Voldemort : Je suis le gardien du secret de cette information. Personne ne peut en parler mise à part moi.

Mione : Je ferai donc comme vous le souhaitez père.

Voldemort : Bien, vous pouvez vous retirer.

_Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Hermione était éveillée, réfléchissant à la prochaine bataille qui allait avoir lieu. Lucius, lui aussi réveillé, la tenait tendrement dans ses bras._

Lucius : A quoi penses-tu ?

Mione : A notre enfant. N'est-il pas risqué que je me batte alors que je suis enceinte ?

Lucius : Nous te protègeront. Lorsque la bataille aura commencé, nous t'emmèneront en lieu sûr.

Mione : Et toi ?

Lucius : Je me dois de me battre.

Mione : Et si tu ne reviens pas ?

Lucius : Nous gagnerons mon amour. Et je reviendrai. Sois en sûre. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Mione : T'as plutôt intérêt. Que j'ai encore quelqu'un à calomnier le jour où j'accoucherai.

Lucius : Finalement, je me demande si...

Mione : Hé ! Ça ne va pas ? Si tu meurs, je te ramène pour te tuer de mes mains !

Lucius : Suis-je censé avoir peur ?

Mione : Oui !

Lucius : Morgane au secours ! J'ai peur !

Mione : Arrêtes, on dirait Severus ! Avec ton ton sans émotions, plein d'ironie et de sarcasmes !

Lucius : Moi ? Ressemblez à Severus ? Je me sens insulter !

Mione : Oh, il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner...

Lucius : J'ai une excellente idée pour cela...

Mione : Vraiment ?

_Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme quittait le Manoir Malfoy, après avoir embrassé son amant une dernière fois, et transplanna vers Poudlard. Là, Ginny et Harry l'attendaient, anxieux. Elle les rejoignit, et ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du château, afin qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit précédente..._

_Le vendredi après-midi, Hermione se rendit à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs personnes la dévisagèrent, certaines vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras, d'autres lui présentèrent leurs excuses. Dans l'ensemble, chacun accepta plutôt bien la réintégration de la jeune femme. Le début de la réunion fut totalement inintéressant pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle regarda furtivement Severus qui ne laissait rien paraître._

Mione : Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Voldemort me crois enfin de son côté. Chose que je lui laisse croire en me montrant docile et obéissante. J'assiste donc désormais aux réunions. Voldemort souhaite attaque Poudlard fin Mars. Il rassemble son armée.

Dumbledor : Combien de personnes ?

Mione : Environ deux cent. Plus quelques inferi, loups-garous et détraqueurs. Il pense gagner en nous prenant par surprise.

Dumbledor : Bien, nous nous préparerons pour ce jour. Le problème est que depuis la disparition de Rémus, nous n'avons plus de lien avec les loups-garous et les vampires. As-tu d'ailleurs des nouvelles de notre ami ?

Mione : Il est enfermé dans les cachots, le prisonnier le mieux surveillé.

... : Et tu ne pourrai pas le faire sortir, espèce de sale traître ?

_Chacun se tourna vers la personne ayant proférer ces mots._

Mione : Puis-je savoir ce que signifient ces mots, Percy ?

Percy : lls signifient que je ne te fais pas confiance. Tout comme je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue. Je t'ai vu changer, Hermione. Tu es devenue comme eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais revenue vers nous.

Mione : Peut-être cherchais-je simplement un peu... d'affection, un peu d'amour, un peu de respect. Toutes ces choses que j'avais perdues ici. J'ai cru que certaines personnes, comme Drago et Pansy Malfoy pourraient me les apporter. J'étais aveugle mais les coups et les viols m'ont bien vite fait rouvrir les yeux.

Percy : Oh et tu es bien vite revenue vers nous ! Neville a du être une personne bien facile à convaincre de ton innocence ! Je suis sûre que tu as réussi à l'abuser, tu les a tous abusé, mais pas moi ! Non, moi tu ne m'abusera pas !

Mione : Pourtant, il me semble bien qu'il n'a pas était difficile de te tromper au début de cette guerre. Lorsque tu était si fidèle au ministère. Non, Voldemort n'est pas revenu ! Non, Dumbledore a tort ! Oui, Harry est fou ! C'est bien ce que tu disais il me semble !

Percy : J'ai fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Mione : Mais moi, le jour où je perd tout, mes parents, mes amis, mon honneur, ma vie, moi, je n'ai pas le droit de chercher un peu de tendresse, un peu d'amour là où je peux ? Je n'ai pas eu le droit de me tromper, moi, alors que j'avais tout perdu ? Toi, qui renie ta famille qui t'aime, toi qui renie tout ce qu'on t'a appris, c'est normal, mais moi qui n'ai plus personne, plus rien, je dois faire un sans faute ? Tu es bien injuste il me semble. Alors oui, j'aimerai sortir Rémus de là, oui j'aimerai ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds là-bas, oui j'aimerai rester ici, mais ça m'est impossible ! Impossible ! Je pense tout d'abord à mon enfant ! Je suis enceinte Percy, enceinte, et je ne souhaite pas perdre mon bébé. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, j'aurais tout tenter pour sauver Rémus. Alors oui, je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je pense avant tout à mon enfant ! De toute façon, tenter de sauver Rémus est une tentative de suicide.

_Après cela, Hermione avait quitté la salle de réunion, les larmes aux yeux, suivie de Ginny qui avait copieusement insulté son frère au passage._

Mione : Tu pense que je suis égoïste ?

Ginny : Bien sûr que non, Mione. Je ne pourrais en aucun cas penser cela. Comment pourrais-je le penser ? Tu es une future maman, comment pourrais-tu mettre ton enfant en danger ? Percy n'est qu'un idiot. Il ne sait pas et ne saura jamais ce que signifie être mère.

Mione : Ce serait un peu étrange qu'il sache ce que c'est, ne crois-tu pas ?

Ginny : Oui, je crois que je prendrai peur ! Aller, Mione, souris un peu ! Je ne te laisserai pas moi, je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas...

Mione : Merci Ginny. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci d'être ma meilleure amie.

___Merci de me donner ta vie Ginny Weasley. Bientôt, tu rejoindra Sirius et ce sous les yeux de ton cher Potter. Mais avant, je m'occuperai de Dumbledore. Oh oui, le vieux fou va tomber ! Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !_


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 24 :_

_Le soir même, Hermione était rentrée à Poudlard, et s'était immédiatement dirigée vers sa salle commune, prétextant que Drago et Pansy l'attendaient certainement._

Pansy : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Mione ? Mione ?

Drago : Que ce passe-t-il mon cœur ?

Pansy : Je ne sais pas, elle est entrée, un sourire béat aux lèvres, puis s'est dirigée vers sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Oh, c'est peut-être par rapport au bébé, elle avait une main posée sur le ventre !

Drago : On va voir ?

Pansy : Je n'y crois pas Mr Malfoy, vous êtes encore plus curieux que moi !

Mione : Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Pansy : Pff, Mione, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au portes !

Mione : Une mangemorte qui me dit ce qui est bien ou non ! On aura tout vu ! Drago, peux-tu envoyer cela à mon père.

Drago : Fais le toi-même !

Mione : S'il te plait ! Et je vous laisse l'appartement pour vous deux !

Drago : Quand ?

Mione : Hum... Tout ce week-end !

Drago : Et pourquoi cela ? Et surtout, comment ?

Mione : Je dois dormir dans la salle sur demande. Soirée en filles avec Weasley fille et compagnie.

Drago : Ok, ça me va ! C'est à propos de quoi ta lettre ?

Mione : Ca, c'est une chose que tu saura après que j'ai vu ton père !

Drago : C'est à propos du bébé ?

Mione : Cela est possible !

Pansy : Attends, tu as fait des examens aujourd'hui ! Pour que ça concorde avec la version que tu es censée nous donner ! Tu sais le sexe du bébé ?

Mione : Peut-être...

Pansy : Aller, Mione ! Dis-nous !

Mione : Je suis navrée ma chère Madame Malfoy, mais vous saurez cela lorsque je l'aurai décidé ! Oh ! J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose au vieux fou !

Pansy : Comme ?

Mione : Comme le fait que je suis censée voir Lucius demain !

Drago : Tu vas lui dire ?

Mione : Il faut bien qu'il soit un peu au courant ! Ne t'inquiète pas Drago ! Je suis la meilleure actrice qui soit !

Drago : Tant que tu ne te joues pas de nous !

Mione : Comment peux-tu imaginer une telle chose ?

Drago : Tu te joues bien de tes anciens amis, qui sont restés tes amis durant six ans !

Mione : Je suis la plus fidèle mangemorte que mon père n'aura jamais !

Drago : Pourtant, tu n'effectues aucune mission ! Mise à part l'espionnage !

Mione : Je te signale que j'ai une mission ! Et que je l'accomplirai !

Drago : Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Mione : C'est secret ! Seul mon père, Lucius et moi-même sommes au courant ! Alors mêle toi de tes affaires !

Drago : Je sais de quoi il s'agit ! Pansy et moi sommes tous deux au courant ! Tu dois tuer Dumbledore ! Le Maître voulait avoir une preuve supplémentaire de ta fidélité, y compris lorsque c'est nous deux qui tentons de te soutirer des informations.

Mione : Il ne me fait pas confiance ?

Drago : -Tu es à son service depuis peu de temps.

Mione : Mais je suis sa fille.

Pansy : Hermione...

_La jeune femme était sortie de la salle commune et se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau du directeur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Peu importe que Dumbledore voit ses larmes. Cela lui donnerait une raison supplémentaire de la plaindre._

Dumbledor : Miss Granger ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Mione : J'ai négligé un détail tout à l'heure. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé avec Percy...

Dumbledor : Je vous écoute.

Mione : Voldemort souhaite que je rencontre Lucius Malfoy demain, durant la sortie à Prés-au-Lard.

Dumbledor : Pourquoi cela ?

Mione : Surement pour parler mariage et héritages. Mais si je n'y vais pas, je risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Dumbledor : Bien. Faites comme il le faut. Je vous souhaites une bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Mione : Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur.

-

_Le lendemain, Hermione choisit se vêtements avec soin ,comme pour chacune de ses rencontres avec Lucius. Elle prit soin de les cacher sous une ample robe que Ginny jugea de « tue l'amour ». Remarque à laquelle Hermione répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre elle et la personne qu'elle devait voir. Elle se rendit donc tout d'abord à Prés-Au-Lard, d'où elle transplanna pour le chaudron baveur. Là, Lucius, l'attrapa vivement par le bras et la fit sortir côté..._

Mione : Moldu ?

Lucius : Personne ne nous connait ici !

Mione : Pas faux ! J'aime beaucoup tes vêtements moldus. Très... sexy !

Lucius : On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta robe !

_Sous les yeux des passant qui n'avait que faire du couple, elle fit glisser sa robe pour révéler ses vêtements, un simple jean slim accompagné d'un fin pull noir. Elle sortit une veste en cuir noir de son sac._

Lucius : Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ainsi ?

Mione : Tu n'aura qu'à me réchauffer !

Lucius : Vos désires sont des ordres princesse ! Mais pour le moment, viens. Il serait gênant que des sorciers nous aperçoivent.

Mione : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_Une fois arrivés dans une petite maison londonienne, nos deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où les elfes leurs servirent le repas. Ils parlèrent de ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion de l'Ordre la veille, puis Hermione parla de ce que Drago lui avait dit quant au Maître._

Lucius : Il voudrait tant pouvoir te faire confiance, mais ça ne fait que peu de temps que tu es à nos côtés. Et tu as toujours été l'amie de Potter.

Mione : Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, comment pourrais-je encore être leur amie ?

Lucius : Chaque jour qui passe, le Maître s'en rend un peu plus compte.

Mione : Il finira par vraiment me faire confiance ?

Lucius : Evidemment.

_Hermione sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers Lucius. Elle vint s'assoir sur les genoux de celui-ci, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant._

Mione : Tu sais que j'ai vu un médicomage hier ?

Lucius : Oui. Et...

Mione : Et bien, il m'a examiné et a regardé l'état de santé des bébés.

Lucius : Et vous allez bi... Attends, tu as dit LES bébés ?

Mione : Oui. Un petit garçon et une petite fille.

Lucius : C'est merveilleux...

Mione : Serais-tu en train de devenir gâteaux mon amour ?

Lucius : Uniquement avec toi...

Mione : Alors, ça me va.

_Lucius se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant son amour pour elle, combien il était heureux d'être avec elle au travers de ce baiser..._

_La jeune femme du rentrer à Poudlard et en était assez irritée. Elle avait passé la fin de l'après midi avec Lucius, sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient tous deux modifié leur apparence, de façon a passer inaperçus, et s'étaient dirigé vers un magasin d'ameublement. Là, ils avaient choisi des meubles pour la chambre de leurs enfants, comme n'importa couple l'aurait fait; Quiconque les voyait était attendrit et ne pouvait s'imaginer que se cachaient derrière ces traits les deux mangemorts les plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis longtemps, aucun d'eux ne s'était sentit aussi libre, hormis lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, à l'abris des regards. Hermione se sentait à nouveau totalement vivante, pouvant montrer son amour envers Lucius sans que qui que ce soit ne leur lance un regard désapprobateur, sans que qui que ce soit ne semble choqué, écœuré. Elle était heureuse, simplement, et ne cessait de le montrer, se moquant des qu'en dira-t-on. Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers un magasin de cosmétiques, Lucius, lui, prétexta que cela n'était définitivement pas le genre de magasins où il aimait se rendre et en profita pour entrer dans une bijouterie, la plus belle, la plus luxueuse du Londres sorcier. La jeune femme choisissait encore ses produits de beauté lorsque Lucius arriva derrière elle, lui demandant si elle avait finit. Elle se dépêcha donc de finir, et ils finirent leurs courses, main dans la main. Ils croisèrent Harry, Ginny et Ronald, qui apparemment la cherchaient, sans succès._

Harry : Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle serait au chaudron baveur, donc logiquement, ils ont du rester sur le chemin de traverse.

Ginny : Et si ils étaient allés dans le Londres moldu ?

Ron : Tu crois vraiment que Malfoy irait là bas ? Réfléchis un peu Ginnevra !

Ginny : Justement, je réfléchis, moi ! Ils passeraient plus inaperçus là bas qu'ici !

Harry : De toute façon, il est l'heure de rentrer, alors allons-y. elle sera surement rentrée au château !

_Les deux amants s'étaient souri, complice, en entendant la conversation des trois adolescents. Et ils avaient constaté qu'il était en effet l'heure de rentrer au château pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait donc remis sa robe informe, rétréci ses achats pour les faire entrer dans son sac à main. Puis, elle embrassa Lucius et transplanna vers Prés-Au-Lard, irritée que sa journée soit déjà terminée. Elle entra dans ses appartements, ignora superbement Drago et Pansy et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Elle sortit ses paquets de son sac afin de se préparer pour le soir même. Au milieu de toutes ses emplettes, elle trouva une boîte, accompagnée d'une lettre où elle reconnu l'écriture de Lucius. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la lettre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait en courant et hurlant dans la salle commune._

Mione : Pansy ! Regarde ça !

Pansy : Je n'y crois pas... C'est... Haaaaaaaaaa !


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait en courant et hurlant dans la salle commune._

-Pansy ! Regarde ça !

-Je n'y crois pas... C'est... Haaaaaaaaaa ! C'est une bague de fiançailles ! Mais tu ne l'avais pas en rentrant !

-Non, je l'ai trouvé avec une lettre, dans mon sac !

-Elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi !

-Ho Mione !

-Nan ! Tu ne sauras rien Pansy Cassidy Malfoy !

-Savoir quoi ?

-Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre !

-Tu ne nous fais plus la tête, Princesse ?

-Nan ! Je suis heureuse !

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Pour ça !

-Je n'y crois pas ! Elle est encore plus grosse que la bague d fiançailles des Malfoy !

-C'est vrai que la mienne fait pâle figure à côté ! Oh! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je plaisante !

-Il y a intérêt ! Cette bague est dans notre famille depuis cinq siècles ! Mais étant donné que mon père a déjà été marié, cette bague me revenait. C'est la tradition !

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème ! Ma bague vaut bien autant que celle-ci ! En plus, c'est lui qui l'a choisie alors... C'est encore mieux !

-Non mais tu peux me dire qui croirait qu'elle la fille du Maître si on la voyait comme ça ?

-Oh tais-toi Drago ! Et range moi tout ce bazar !

-Non mais elle va me la sortir à chaque fois celle-là ? Hey ! Où tu vas ?

-Me préparer ! J'ai une petite réunion avec les filles de Gryffondor ce soir ! Au fait, il reste de la potion ?

-Non, tu veux que j'aille en chercher ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'y vais ! »

_

_La jeune femme parcourait les couloirs sombres du château d'un pas vif, lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation._

« Elle a mentit Ginny ! Tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ! Le Quartier Général des mangemorts se trouve au Manoir Malfoy ! Et Rogue aussi a mentit ! Je le savais depuis le début ! On n'aurait jamais du leur faire confiance ! Zabini, lui, nous rapporte de vraies informations au moins.

-Tu as raison Harry ! Allons prévenir Dumbledore.

-Non ! On rassemble l'AD. Il sera bien obligé de nous croire et de nous faire un peu plus confiance si nous les attrapons nous même ! Et pas seulement Rogue et l'autre trainée. Tous. Les deux Malfoy et les autres...»

_Hermione partit discrètement, puis se mit à courir d'un rythme effréné jusqu'aux cachots. Elle croisa Crabbe et Goyle et leur ordonna de se préparer à partir rapidement, et de prévenir discrètement les fils de mangemorts les plus importants sans se faire remarquer de Zabini et de la rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Puis, elle entra comme une furie dans les appartements du maître des potions._

« Severus ! Severus !

-Un problème Miss ?

-Nous sommes découverts ! Zabini nous a trahis ! Potter et Weasley savent que nous leur mentons depuis le début. J'ai fait rassembler les enfants des mangemorts les plus importants ! Je rentre dans mes appartements pour prévenir Drago et Pansy. Rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite ! »

_Avant que Rogue n'ai pu dire un mot, la jeune fille était repartie._

« Drago ! Pansy ! Prenez vos affaires les plus importantes ! Nous partons !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Zabini nous a dénoncés à Potter et Weasley. Ils veulent nous arrêter avec l'AD.

-Mais comment on part ? Potter a sa carte !

-Tu parles de ça ?

-Mais comment as-tu...

-Utile, non, de faire amie-amie avec de Gryffondors... Allez, dépêchez vous ! »

_Grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, les trois Serpentards purent facilement rejoindre la forêt interdite où les attendaient déjà les autres._

« Père ne va pas être content. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Severus ! Où est la zone de transplannage ?

-Pas très loin Lady. Suivez moi ! »

_Tous suivirent leur professeur, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière où ils pouvaient enfin transplanner._

« Ne les laissez pas transplanner ! La limite est juste là !

-Dépêchez vous! Vous savez où transplanner... »

_Sur ce, tous les mangemorts transplannèrent en direction du Manoir Malfoy, alors que les membres de l'AD atteignaient la clairière. Hermione eut le temps de leur lancer un regard moqueur et de voir le visage du jeune Potter déformé par la rage._

_

_Les portes de la salle de réunion claquèrent, laissant apparaître Hermione, flanquée de Rogue, Drago et Pansy. Tous s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître sauf Hermione._

« Bonsoir Père.

-Que faites vous là ?

-Quelqu'un nous a trahi, Severus et moi-même. Et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que votre fils, Mr Zabini.

-Je ne comprends pas altesse. Jamais mon fils n'aurait pu...

-Insinueriez vous que je mens ?

-Jamais altesse. Je suis juste très désagréablement surpris. Qui peut s'attendre à être trahis par son fils ?

-Bien, vous vous chargerez donc de régler cette affaire le soir la grande bataille, voir avant si il reparait.

-Ce sera fait altesse.

-Parfait.

-Qui as-tu ramené ?

-Les enfants des mangemorts du premier cercle ainsi que certains du second Père.

-Tu as agis comme il le fallait ma fille. Tu sera récompensée.

-Je vous remercie Père. Mais votre confiance en moi m'importe bien plus que toute autre récompense. »

_Sur ce, elle se dirigea à la place se trouvant à la gauche de son père, en face de Lucius. Celui-ci n'eu besoin que d'un simple regard pour lui montrait à quel point il était fier d'elle. La réunion continua différents plans d'attaques étant mis au point, les mangemorts, mais les mangemorts ne sauraient lequel serait mis en place qu'au moment de la bataille, afin d'éviter toute fuite. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia ses disciples, il demanda à Hermione de rester, seule. Celle-ci resta à sa place avant que son père ne se décide à parler._

« Je voulais tout d'abord te féliciter pour tes fiançailles avec Lucius, ainsi que pour les bébés. Je souhaitais te dire, même si cela m'est difficile, que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Tu es la seule personne qui compte réellement à mes yeux et je souhaites que tu sois heureuse.

-Vos déclarations me touche Père.

-Cela étant dit, je souhaiterai savoir si il s'est passé quelque chose entre le fils Zabini et toi. Avant que tu ne nous rejoigne, son esprit était un livre ouvert pour moi. Puis plus rien. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. J'ai aussi vu son air rageur lorsque tu t'es éclipsée de la réception en l'honneur du mariage de Drago et Pansy, bien vite suivie de Lucius.

-Il s'est en effet passé quelque chose, mais que je pensais sans importance. Lors de la fête où Drago et Pansy ont annoncé leur mariage ainsi que le fait que je vous rejoignais, j'ai... bu plus que de raison. Je me suis réveillée le matin dans le même lit que Zabini. Il pensait que je me mettrai avec lui, et certainement qu'il entrerait dans vos bonnes grâce par la même occasion. Et je l'ai... comment dire... congédier. Un peu sèchement.

-Je vois. Tu es pire que ta mère. A attirer tous les regards sur toi. Mais tu as réussi à régler le problème avec sang froid. Il n'y aura donc aucune conséquence pour toi.

-Je vous remercie Père.

-Vas rejoindre Lucius. Il t'attend derrière la porte depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bien Père. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

_La jeune femme sortit de la salle de réunion et trouva en effet son futur époux derrière la porte. Ses traits étaient soucieux._

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Il n'y aura aucune conséquences pour moi. Uniquement pour le fils Zabini. »

_Lucius la prit alors dans ses bras, heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé._

« La fin de la guerre est de plus en plus proche.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, j'ai confiance en nous, et ton père est bien plus apte que tous ces crétins à diriger le monde. Un jour, ce sera notre fils.

-Je suis un privilégié à ce que je vois. Mon fils comme héritier du Maître et sa fille comme épouse. Puisque apparemment tu acceptes de devenir ma femme.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte. Mais tu aurai quand même pu me le demander en personne.

-Je suis plus doué avec les mots lorsque c'est sur papier. Mais si tu le souhaite. Lady Hermione Tanice Bellatrix Voldemort, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

-C'est mon plus grand rêve, Mr Malfoy. »

_Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura un « je t'aime », avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe._

« Excusez moi de vous déranger Père, mais nous vous attendons tous deux pour dîner. Si bien sûr vous ne souhaitez pas regagner votre chambre dans les plus brefs délais ; ajouta Drago en regardant Hermione, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je te prierai de ne pas faire de sous-entendus déplacés, Drago. Et oui, nous daignons venir manger. Et ôte ce sourire de tes lèvres, ou tu es privé de sortie et ta femme va dormir chez ses parents pendant que je t'isole dans tes appartements. »

_Drago perdit immédiatement son sourire et tourna les talons pour partir vers la salle manger, tout en marmottant._

« Non mais ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Ils veulent ma mort ces deux là... »


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, sans se faire remarquer. Toutefois, il fut surpris par un groupe de jeune filles de Gryffondors, Ginnevra Weasley en tête. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en le voyant, et s'avança vers lui._

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi charmante demoiselle, je vais très bien merci de vous en inquiéter.

-Répondez à ma question, qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? La jeune femme avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait pointée vers la gorge du jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Andrew McBridge. Je viens de Salem et suis un nouvel élève.

-Vous m'avez l'air un peu vieux pour un élève, même de septième année.

-Je n'ai pourtant que 17 pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin du bureau du directeur s'il vous plait?

-Suivez-moi. Allez-y les filles, je vous rejoins. »

_La jeune rousse marchait aux côtés du nouvel élève, sa baguette à nouveau dans poche, prête à être brandie en cas de nécessité. Arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, le jeune homme toqua puis pénétra dans la pièce lorsque le vieil homme le lui permit. Ginny décida d'attendre devant le bureau._

« Bonjour jeune homme. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Oh bien sûr Professeur Dumbledore. Finite Incantatem.

-Miss Jedusor.

-Lady Voldemort je vous pris.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai une petite mission à remplir pour mon père. Voyez-vous, vous le gênez légèrement et il ne tient pas à prendre le moindre risque avec vous.

-Oh, vous comptez donc m'éliminer.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Je suis pourtant toujours en vie.

-Plus pour très longtemps. Severus est vraiment un excellent sorcier, le meilleur Maître des Potions qui puisse exister. Dans vos veines coule désormais un poison créé spécialement pour vous. Aucun antidote, aucune voie d'issue.

-Et quand auriez vous pu me faire ingérer ce poison ?

-Vous êtes idiot Dumbledore. Il m'avait bien dit que vous ne ressentiriez rien.

_Hermione laissa passer un instant._

Je vous ai piqué au moment même où vous m'avez serré la main. La politesse n'est pas gage de gagner il me semble. Voyons... Il vous reste exactement une minute. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Adieu professeur. »

_Hermione remit son sort en place, sortit et sourit en voyant Ginny l'attendre._

« Je dois parler au directeur.

-J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à te proposer ! Bonne nuit Ginnevra... »

_La jeune femme s'écroula après avoir senti l'un des doigts de son adversaire appuyer fortement sur sa nuque._

_L'autre jeune femme, toujours sous son apparence masculine, serra une pièce dans ses mains avant de jeter un sort de désillusion à Ginny et d'emprunter l'escalier de pierre en sens inverse. Elle arriva rapidement dans la forêt, où elle rejoignit les troupes de son père. Là, elle jeta sans ménagement le corps de la jeune Weasley au sol avant d'annuler les sorts qui pesaient sur elle. Celle-ci se releva lentement une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Hermione avait reprit son apparence et la toisait, l'air hautain. Et la séance de torture commença..._

« Ginny ! »

_Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry Potter qui avait hurlé le prénom de sa petite amie et qui était désormais debout, sous le regard ébahi de ses condisciples._

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ils sont dans la forêt interdite. Ils ont Ginny. Et cette garce de Hermione la torture. »

_Harry tomba alors à genoux, accablé par la douleur que lui provoquaient à la fois la connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort, mais aussi la vision de Ginnevra se tordant aux pieds de leurs ancienne meilleure amie, le corps couvert de sang. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux au travers de ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, elle leva sa baguette et prononça un mot : « Incendio ». Le corps de sa captive s'embrasa alors, ses cris d'agonie résonnant dans l'esprit de Harry, et lui-même hurla, comme si il avait reçu le sortilège. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent à tous des heures, la voix de Harry se brisa, les sanglots prenant place, avant d'être transformées en larmes abondantes. Il s'effondra alors, en position fœtale, sur le sol, pleurant comme jamais, chaque larme de son corps rejoignant les sillons déjà bien visibles sur ses joues._

« Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma sœur ?

-Elle est... elle est MORTE ! Elle l'a tuée ! Elle l'a tuée... Ginny... »

_Harry Potter fut amené à l'infirmerie, où on lui fit prendre de force une potion calmante. Au bout d'une heure, il fut enfin à nouveau lui-même, les larmes continuant tout de même à couler le long de ses joues, tout comme sur celles de Ronald. Le professeur McGonnagal fit alors son entrée dans l'officine, en faisant claquer les portes au passage._

« Voldemort attaque. Ses troupes sont réunies dans le parc.

-Minerva ! Je suis allé chercher Albus. Il mort. Dans son bureau... »

_Sur le bord d'une falaise se tenait deux silhouettes parées de capes longues et chaudes, regardant la mer se fracasser contre la roche, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Puis les deux personnes disparurent, sous les yeux d'un vieillard, qui jura que cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherai de tuer ces créatures envoyées du Diable. Il retourna chez lui, s'appuyant sur sa canne, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, cartouchière à la taille, fusil à l'épaule et alla se poster, derrière un rocher, arme chargée, prête à tirée..._

_Un long tunnel, sombre, étroit, angoissant. La jeune femme, tenant la main de son amant, sentait un étaux se resserrer autour de son cœur. Les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde allait peut-être offrir leur vie à la cause de son père, en particulier l'homme lui tenant la main. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité en voyant un éclair argenté s'abattre sur le poigné de celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie elle-même, pour voir le sang de celui-ci perler le mur de roche en face d'eux. Une arche s'ouvrit dans la paroi, laissant apercevoir un lac argenté, calme et lisse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson. Tout était bien trop calme pour que ce soit réel. Et soudain, ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle entrevit une main sortir de l'eau, bien vite suivie de plusieurs. « Lumos Maxima ». Les mains disparurent, face à la soudaine clarté de la grotte. L'homme mena la jeune femme sur la rive gauche du lac et de sa baguette, fit sortir une chaîne._

« Si quelqu'un vient, sort cette chaîne de l'eau à l'aide de ta baguette. Une embarcation y est rattachée et sortira du lac. Une seule personne à la fois peut le traverser en utilisant cette barque qui te mènera directement sur une île située au milieu du lac où aucun sort ne pourra t'atteindre.

-Lucius...

-Je ne peux pas rester... Ton père a besoin de moi. Je reviendrai te chercher. Je te le jure.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... »

_Ils s'embrassèrent alors d'un baiser rempli d'amour, mais aussi d'urgence. L'urgence de profiter l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient, l'avenir étant bien trop incertain. Et l'urgence du moment se transforma en besoin. Le besoin de profiter une dernière fois l'un de l'autre. Le besoin de se prouver leur amour une dernière fois au cas où l'un d'eux ne reviendrais pas..._

_La bataille s'était engagée depuis quelques instants, chacun cherchant à abattre le plus d'ennemis possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait un Harry Potter à bout de souffle combattre avec acharnement, alors que lui-même tuait nonchalamment ses adversaire, d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Mais à l'intérieur, son cœur était comprimait, il se sentait oppressé, il avait peur. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Il ressentit soudainement l'étaux qui enserrait son cœur se desserrer en voyant apparaître son bras droit, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il vit l'état de l'homme..._

_Un silhouette se matérialisa sur le haut de la falaise, regardant au loin la mer. Le grain d'orge et le guidon s'alignèrent, l'homme vêtu d'une cape et d'un masque argenté en guise de cible. Un coup de feu retentit dans le calme paisible de ce début de soirée et l'homme en noir sursauta, se tournant et sortant sa baguette d'un même mouvement. Un autre coup retentit et le mangemort sentit sa chaire se déchirer lorsque la chevrotine atteignit son flanc droit. Le vieillard ne vit qu'un éclair blanc se diriger vers lui et l'atteindre, avant qu'il ai pu tirer à nouveau. Il sentit son corps le brûler, mais n'en tint pas compte et tirer un nouveau coup de fusil. Cette fois, l'autre homme fut toucher au niveau de l'épaule et hurla de douleur. Lucius Malfoy s'approcha alors de lui comme il le pouvait, après avoir envoyé le fusil se fracasser contre le mur de la maison de son adversaire et lui enserra la gorge de sa main valide._

« Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui a connu bien trop d'hommes comme toi. Connais-tu Tom Jedusor ? Je vois dans ton regard que tu le connais. Lorsque j'étais encore gosse, lui t les autres enfants de son orphelinat venaient ici de temps en temps, respirer l'air de la mer. Le coin est plutôt calme. Un jour, je l'ai vu prêt du bord de la falaise. Il a disparut avec deux autres mômes de son âge. Ils sont réapparus quelques heures plus tard. Les deux autres semblaient mal. La fois suivante, la directrice de l'orphelinat a parlé avec ma mère. C que j'ai entendu, c'est que ce mioche, Tom Jedusor, avait emmené les deux dans une grotte. Ils n'en n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Elle disait aussi qu'un jour, le lapin d'un autre môme avait été retrouvé pendu, à une poutre inaccessible pour un gamin de son âge. Mais que tous les soupçons étaient tournés vers lui. Il était étrange. Tom Jedusor. Tout jusqu'à son nom était étrange chez lui. Des années plus tard, j'avais à peu prés vingt ans. Je l'ai revu. Sur cette même falaise. Il a disparu, comme vous et la donzelle il y a quelques temps. Lorsqu'il est revenu, des heures plus tard, tout semblait avoir changé. L'air semblait pesant. Le ciel s'était assombri. Un orage a éclaté. La plus grosse tempête que nous ayons connu ici. Plus rien n'a été comme avant. L'herbe autrefois verte de ces prairies est devenue jaunâtre, les arbres se sont mis à perdre leurs feuilles sans qu'elles ne repoussent, les maisons étaient comme... hantées. On entendait des voix, comme si des âmes erraient ici. Et puis, bon nombre de gars comme vous ont défilé ici. Ils cherchaient Tom Jedusor. Ils cherchaient autre chose moi je dis ! Ils erraient le long de la falaise. Mais ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé. Ils portaient des capes. Comme vous. Et des chapeaux, comme ceux que portent les magiciens dans les livres de contes de mes petits enfants. Le dernier était un gamin même pas majeur. Il avait une cicatrice bizarre. Il m'a demandé des renseignements. Sur ce Tom Jedusor. Il a tué les parents du môme ! Il m'a dit que si je voyais un gars comme vous, je ne devrai rien faire. Me cacher. Que ce serait du suicide que d'essayer de vous arrêter. J'ai alors eu confirmation de ce dont je me doutais depuis tant d'années. J'avais eu affaire au diable. Le village, nous tous avions eu affaire au diable en personne. Cet endroit est maudit. Et le restera à jamais. Alors qu'importe que je meurs. J'aurais au moins tenté d'emmener avec moi l'un de ses démons. Car vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des démons venus dévaster notre contrée.

-Tu as raison vieillard. Je suis un disciple de celui que tu appelles diable. Je suis même celui qui épousera bientôt sa fille et avec qui elle donnera un héritier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui nous sommes étranges pour toi, pauvre moldu. Nous sommes des sorciers. Et ce soir, le pouvoir nous appartiendra. Mais tu ne sera plus là pour le voir... Cristafix ! »

_Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur avant de se liquéfier en une marre de sang. Lucius Malfoy se releva alors et transplanna, direction Poudlard, direction la Grande Bataille qui avait déjà commencé, il le savait, il le sentait. Il ne doutait que d'une chose : arriverait-il à transplanner jusqu'à Poudlard, les plombs s'enfonçant à chaque mouvement un peu plus dans sa chaire meurtrie..._


	28. Chapter 27

_Chapitre 27 :_

« Maître...

-Est-elle en sécurité ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai réglé le problème. Un moldu, il m'a pris par surprise. Il est mort. Quant à elle, elle est en sécurité.

-Bien... »

_

_POV Harry_

_Les sorts, les morts, tant de sorts, tant de morts. Tout ça pour un homme. Cet homme. Voldemort. Qui n'est même plus un homme. Qui n'est plus rien. Rien d'autre que magie noire. Rien d'autre que crime. Je me demande comment un tel monstre a pu concevoir un enfant. Elle, si douce et gentille autrefois. Comment a-t-elle pu devenir ainsi ? Le mal incarné, la dangerosité même, porteuse du venin qui coule aujourd'hui dans mes veines. La vengeance. La vengeance, symbole du mal. Mais ne dit-on pas que ce que l'on fait par amour est au-delà du bien et du mal ? Je cherche à me venger d'eux parce qu'ils ont tué celle que j'aimais, mes parents, mon parrain, Dumbledore et tant d'autre encore. Eux que j'ai aimé. Alors ma vengeance, si destructrice, si porteuse de mort qu'elle soit, est censé être au dessus du bien et du mal. Une seule chose est sure aujourd'hui. Je ne les laisserai pas s'enfuir, je ne les laisserai pas vivre une nuit de plus. Ce soir, Tom Jedusor mourra. Et la raclure qui lui sert de fille avec. Je ne la vois d'ailleurs pas Aurait-elle déserté ? Cela ne m'étonnerai guère. Vil serpent qu'elle est devenue, la courage ne doit plus être une de ses qualités. Son père quant à lui semble inquiet. Voldemort inquiet pour quelqu'un ? Je ne pense pas cela possible. Aurait-il acquit un cœur ? Je le vois, à quelques mètres seulement de moi, mais semblant si éloigné pourtant. Il tue, d'un coup de baguette, visant les miens, lançant nonchalamment ses sorts qui atteignent chaque fois leurs cibles. Je l'aperçoit soudain tourner la tête. Mon regard suit le sien et rencontre presque instantanément un homme aux cheveux blonds, tellement blonds qu'ils en semblent blancs. Lucius Malfoy. Il semble blessé. Serait-ce ma chance de tuer enfin cet homme que je hais bientôt autant que la trainée qui lui sert de fiancée ? Certainement. Je m'élance, remarquant à peine une tornade rousse passer devant moi pour s'effondrer au sol. Ron. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, j'en suis certain. Mais pourtant, cela ne m'atteint pas. Aurais-je à ce point souffert que la douleur aujourd'hui ne puisse plus m'atteindre ? Je le pense. Tant d'autres corps s'effondrent autour de moi, et pourtant, je ne m'en soucis pas. Il s'agit pourtant des miens. Ceux qui m'ont toujours fait confiance. Ceux qui ont placé tous leurs espoirs en moi. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû ? Pourquoi tous ceux qui me sont chers et encore en vie, sont-ils en train de s'effondrer, de donner leurs vies pour la mienne ? Parce qu'ils ont cru en moi. Et si ce n'était pas moi ? Si c'était un autre ? Si rien de tout cela ne m'était destiné ? Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi, tandis que je baisse ma baguette et recule. Je recule sous les yeux de tous, prêt à fuir. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, victorieux._

« Ainsi, c'est le fier gryffondor qui recule face au vil serpent ? Dis-moi Harry, n'aurais-tu pas laissé ton courage et ta fierté au vestiaire avant de venir te battre ?

-Cette guerre n'a aucun sens. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Tom. Pourquoi continuer...

-Mais pour le pouvoir Harry. L'ambition, c'est-ce qui t'a toujours cruellement manqué.

-Tu peux me dire quelle ambition ont tes mangemorts ? Lécher les bottes d'un monstre parce qu'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ? Quel honneur, quelle ambition sont nécessité pour cela ?

-Lorsque j'aurai gagné, mes fidèles seront récompensés. Bien mieux que les tiens ne l'auraient été si vous aviez eu ne serait-ce qu'un seule chance de gagner.

-Le nerf de la guerre, c'est l'argent. Mais aussi l'ignorance.

-Et comme le disait si bien ce moldu, en guerre comme en amour, pour en finir, il faut se voir de prés. Approche donc, Harry Potter. Il est grand temps que nous en finissions.

-Alors finissons-en. Tant de personnes sont déjà morte pour ta folie.

-Les morts ne sont-ils pas les vrais vaincus de la guerre ?

-Expelliarmus ! »

_L'autre part dans un éclat de rire à vous glacer le sang, avant de répliquer par un sort, offensif évidemment. Et pour la première fois depuis que cette bataille a débuté, Lord Voldemort manque sa cible. Je souris, avant de m'apercevoir que nous autres, prônant la Lumière face aux Ténèbres, sommes en sous-nombre. Et j'en vois la cause. Des géants, des vampires, des loups-garous... Tant de créatures ralliées contre nous. Tant de créatures donnant l'avantage à l'autre camp. Nous sommes perdus, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais si je pouvais emmener avec moi cette ordure, c'est avec plaisir que je le ferai. Les sorts s'enchainent. Rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je me retrouve à terre. Vite. Trop vite. Cet éclair vert qui se dirige vers moi. Je me sens tomber à terre. Je flotte. Je me sens bien. Etrangement bien. Sans ce poids sur mes épaules. Sans cette douleur au fond de mon cœur. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. Pouvoir enfin être libéré de ce fardeau. Je suis venu, j'ai vu, mais je n'ai pu vaincre. Peut-être était-ce mon destin ? Ou peut-être ai-je été trop faible . Je ne le sais. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, je suis libre. La liberté n'est pas au commencement, mais à la fin..._

_Fin POV Harry_

_Quiconque voyait le monde magique en ce matin de mars savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le parc de Poudlard était ravagé : son herbe autrefois si verte était aujourd'hui rouge du sang qui y avait été versé, tout comme les eaux du lac. Une partie de la forêt interdite était calcinée, tandis que des cadavres jonchaient le sol de l'école. Les rares survivants du camp de la Lumière étaient alignés et venaient prêter serment à leur nouveau Maître, au milieu des corps meurtris, détruits. La fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait à sa gauche, tandis que Lucius Malfoy se trouvait à sa droite. Tous trois abordaient un air de supériorité à en faire frémir plus d'un. Et les vaincus défilaient devant eux. Ceux qui se pliaient aux ordres étaient marqués, bien que faisant partie de la sous-classe des mangemorts. Les autres, trop pleins de fiertés, étaient enfermés dans des cages, attendant leur transfert à Azkaban. Partout dans le Londres magique, on pouvait voir s'ériger des statuts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des affiches de propagandes orner les façades des maisons et magasins, des mangemorts venant recenser les sorciers, les classant qu'ils soient Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlés ou, Nés-Moldus._

_Oui, si quelqu'un avait regardé l'Angleterre sorcière depuis le ciel, il aurait constaté sans peine qu'une guerre venait d'être gagnée. Mais contrairement à ce que tant de personnes auraient pu croire, ce n'était pas un climat de terreur qui s'abattait sur ce pays. Seulement un climat de respect, d'exigence, de droiture, mais aussi, envers et contre tout, un climat de paix..._


	29. Epilogue

Épilogue :

« Eléa, Hélios ! C'est l'heure ! Vous allez manquer le train si vous continuez ainsi ! »

_Onze années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux matin de mars où Lucius était revenu me chercher dans cette grotte, couvert de sang mais semblant indemne. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su. Nous avions gagné. Mon père était désormais au pouvoir. Les mangemorts n'auraient plus à se cacher. Lucius et moi pourrions nous marier et vivre comme n'importe quel couple. Elever nos enfants, les envoyer à Poudlard sans crainte aucune. Ils y seraient craints et respecter._

_Je me rappelle mon retour à Poudlard. Mon père nous attendait, victorieux, assis sur un trône, au milieu du parc ravagé de Poudlard. La dépouille de celui qui fut nommé un temps le Survivant gisait devant lui. Les anciens membres du camp de la Lumière étaient aligné face à lui, attendant leur sort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a alors donné le choix : le rejoindre et faire partie de la sous-classe des mangemorts, avec la possibilité de monter en grade par la suite, ou l'enfermement à vie à Azkaban. Lucius se trouvait à la droite du Maître, tandis que je me trouvait moi-même à sa gauche. Son bras-droit et sa fille. Les positions enviées par tout mangemort. Nous étions les mangemorts les plus importants, chacun le savait, et notre simple présence imposait le respect. Les vaincus commencèrent alors à défiler devant nous, prêtant serment à mon père, ou étant enfermés dans des cages, attendant leur transfert à Azkaban. De ceux qui me lancèrent des regards emplis de haines, tous finirent leurs jours en prison. Je me rappelle d'un en particulier. Lui, n'eut pas la même chance que les autres. Pauvre fou. Il avait osé m'insulter. Percy Weasley. Il s'était relevé, face à nous, m'injuriant, disant qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier de moi, que si on lui avait, pour une fois, fait confiance, nous pourririons en enfer à l'heure qu'il était, tous autant que nous étions. Je m'étais permis un sourire sarcastique, tandis que mon Père, lui, ne fut pas aussi clément. Le rouquin tomba à mes pieds, avant de se liquéfier en une flaque de sang, dans un hurlement sinistre. Aucun n'osa plus ni me regarder, ni m'insulter. Je me rappelle avoir vu Lupin aussi. Lui a choisi Azkaban. « Même sous la torture, jamais je ne trahirai mes amis... ». Ce fut la seule chose qu'il eut à dire pour que nous comprenions. Ce que Sirius et lui-même avaient dit à Pettigrow lors de ma troisième année. Je me rappelle aussi que lui, il a osé me regarder. Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il y avait dans son regard. Non, simplement de la tristesse et de la déception. Lui qui pensait que je ferais un merveilleux auror... Quelle ironie._

_Si je fus étonnée d'une chose, c'est du nombre de personnes ayant accepté leur défaite et s'étant ralliées à nous. Quasiment tous. Oh, évidemment, pas les Weasley. Ils étaient bien trop fiers. Bien trop fideles à Harry et à Dumbledore aussi. Mais dans l'ensemble, cela se passa sans encombres._

_Lorsque nous rentrâmes chez nous, j'appris qu'un recensement était en cours. Les places les plus importantes dans la société seraient occupées par les sorciers au sang pur, tandis que les basses besognes seraient réalisées par les sang-de-bourbe et cracmols._

_Bien évidemment, il y eu quelques révoltes en onze ans. Mais rien de bien important. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, la société sorcière allait bien mieux qu'avant. Tout était structuré, bon nombre de familles faisaient fortune. De plus, un climat de paix et de sérénité s'était installé. Chacun savait que, si il n'allait pas à l'encontre de la loi instaurée par la Maître, il pouvait vivre sans crainte. Ceux qui enfreignaient les lois disparaissaient, simplement, et chacun savait qu'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais._

_Quelques mois après la prise du pouvoir de l'Angleterre sorcière, mon Père décida de faire de même avec l'Angleterre moldue. Ce qu'il réussit. Comme sa prise de pouvoir en France, en Allemagne, en Italie, et bientôt dans toute l'Europe, qui ne forma alors plus qu'un seul et même pays. Les Etats-Unis suivirent et, voyant cela, tout pays ayant un chef d'Etat un tant soit peu intelligent se mit sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Quant à Lucius et moi ? Nous nous mariâmes peu après la fin de la guerre. Un mariage immense, magnifique, que tous envièrent. Mais tout le monde n'est pas la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou son bras droit. Le mariage du siècle. C'est ainsi que tous l'ont appelé. Le mariage du siècle, entre les deux meilleurs partis du siècle. Et notre mariage a montré à tous que l'on peut être mangemorts et aimer. Car nous n'avions pas eu honte de montrer à tous que nous nous aimions réellement. Et beaucoup suivirent notre exemple. Ainsi, ma mère se remaria avec Severus Rogue. Je sais que mon Père l'enviait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Je pense qu'il n'aimera jamais plus qui que ce soit de sa vie._

_Quelques mois après notre mariage, je mis au monde mes enfants, Hélios et Eléa. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant maudit quelqu'un que ce pauvre Lucius. En future maman qui se respecte, j'ai pleuré de douleur, hurlé de douleur, insulté mon époux sous la douleur. Je l'ai aussi menacé de mort, lui ai promis de ne jamais plus le laisser me toucher et que si il tentait malgré tout de le faire, je le priverai de ce qui lui servait d'appareil reproducteur. Pour finir par lui dire que je l'aimais lorsque le médicomage me permit enfin de prendre mes enfants dans les bras. Là, j'ai encore un fois pleuré, mais en disant que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Evidemment, Lucius leva les yeux aux ciel, puis sourit tendrement en nous regardant. Evidemment, ce sourire nous est réservé à nous, sa famille, et en dehors, il reprend ses habitudes aristocratiques. Je ne suis pas certaine que ses subordonnés lui obéiraient de la même manière si il souriait niaisement devant eux. Bien sûr, je ne lui révèlerai jamais, même sous la torture, ce que je viens de dire. Non pas que je disparaitrai de cette terre, mais je tiens beaucoup trop à ma vie de couple._

_Deux ans plus tard, je tombais à nouveau enceinte et à ce moment, vous comprenez ce que j'entends par vie de couple. Cette fois-ci, nous eûmes une petite fille du nom de Callista. Dire que Lucius et Drago se ventaient du fait que les Malfoy n'avaient que des garçons, ils sont bien vite revenus à la réalité. En particulier quand Pansy a eu la bonne idée d'annoncer en même temps que mois qu'elle attendait une petite fille elle aussi. Ces messieurs Malfoy sont donc allés bouder dans leur coin, disant que c'était un complot, une machination. Pansy et moi en avons rit pendant des semaines, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer leur complexe. Complexe qui s'est littéralement envolé lorsque Pansy a donné naissance à un petit garçon quelques années plus tard._

_Aujourd'hui, Eléa et Hélios entrent à Poudlard. Et, évidemment, ils ne sont pas des Malfoy pour rien, ils sont en retard. Qu'importe. Le train les attendra. Autant avoir quelques privilèges. De toute façon, Severus est le nouveau directeur de l'école, il n'osera rien dire à sa belle fille chérie, de peur de se retrouver à croupir dans un cachot. Oui, j'ai du pouvoir et j'en use. Je dirai même que j'en abuse. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. J'entends enfin mes enfants descendre dans l'escalier, tenant chacun une main de leur petite sœur âgée de huit ans. Celle-ci se précipite vers moi en me voyant. Je crois que des trois, c'est celle qui en fait le plus à sa tête et qui se plie le moins aux règles qu'impose la bienséance. Je vois Lucius froncer les sourcils tandis que ma fille se serre d'avantage contre moi, en collant son oreille contre mon ventre._

« Callista, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Chut, j'écoute le bébé.

- D'accord... Une minute. Tu peux répéter ?

- J'écoute le bébé !

- Mais...

- Oh, j'ai du oublié de te dire Lucius, mais tu vas de nouveau être papa. »

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Encore un sourire niais, tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser._

Même si au début, je ne l'acceptais pas, je suis bien heureuse d'être la fille de Lord Voldemort. Car aujourd'hui, entourée de ma famille, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été...

_Fin_


End file.
